En todos lados
by Miyuri Knipping
Summary: Envy es un asesino a sueldo de la organización Homunuculus y debe buscar al hijo de hohenheim, pero que ocurre cuando conoce a Ed, sin saber que él es su objetivo? Adaptación al mundo real, ambientado en CHILE! xD EnvyxEd MUY progresivo
1. Donde se encuentra una persona

UUH! MI PRIMERA HISTORIA LARGA! xD  
… Esto es una especie de adaptación de FMA a otro universo (AU), pero esta vez es el nuestro por una vez, me di el gusto y lo ambienté en mi país, Chile! xD  
IMPORTANTE: el elemento YAOI en este fanfic es EXTREMADAMENTE PROGRESIVO, en este cap, por ejemplo, no hay absolutamente nada de contacto físico (y creo k no hay como hasta el posible cap 3…)  
Dicho esto, quienes no les gusta el yaoi ahora saben hasta donde pueden leer xD  
Disfruten---

* * *

**EN TODOS LADOS  
Capítulo 1: Donde se encuentra una persona**

"Noticias de último minuto: Ayer en la capital española se ha registrado el último de los asesinatos causados por el conocido grupo de los "Homunuculus", quienes han causado estragos en toda Europa. Durante este ataque, la policía ha podido atrapar a uno de los integrantes del grupo, quien ha sido identificado con el nombre clave de Greed. Luego de muchas sesiones de tortura, éste ha accedido a dar a conocer el nombre clave del resto de los integrantes. Luego de dar el primer nombre, comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable y se desplomó en el suelo de la sala. Se cree que sufrió un envenenamiento paulatino por un elemento no identificado. El único nombre que alcanzó a pronunciar Greed fue "Envy". Se sabe que es un chico de unos 17 años, con pelo negro-verduzco en puntas. Si alguno de ustedes puede facilitar información sobre su paradero…"

"Ese idiota de Greed" Envy apagó la TV mientras buscaba un rostro entre le resto del grupo. "Lust¿¿Por qué demoró tanto tu veneno? Ahora gracias a ese idiota no puedo andar por las calles de este maldito país…"

"Lamento corregirte, Envy…" Lust se adelantó, bamboleándose como siempre que sentía que tenía la última palabra en algún asunto. "Pero no puedes andar por las calles de ningún país de Europa."

Envy se echó hacia atrás, tan enojado como sorprendido. "¡QUÉ¿¡Cómo que de toda Europa¿¡A qué te refieres!

"Es bastante sencillo." Sloth se adelantó desde el fondo del subterráneo en que se encontraban. "La jefa ha dicho que debes marcharte."

Todos los Homunuculus la miraron fijamente. Dante nunca antes había tomado medidas tan estrictas sobre un caso como este. Envy miró a Sloth sin perder la calma, preguntando sarcástico "¿Y a dónde pretende la jefa que me marche?"

"A un país desconocido"

"Ya no hay países desconocidos, Sloth." Repuso Envy. "Este planeta podrido ya se ha recorrido de arriba abajo, todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo…"

"Pero hay países más alejados que otros." Sloth caminó lentamente hacia la pantalla del computador de la guarida Homunuculus, haciendo aparecer un mapamundi en su pantalla. "Por ejemplo, un país como…" recorrió el mapa con su dedo, hasta llegar a un país largo y angosto, presumiblemente de poca importancia, en el otro hemisferio del mundo. "Chile."

"¿Chile¿No es esa cosa roja y picante que se come con papas?"

"¿Ya ves por qué digo que es un país desconocido?" Sloth sonrió con malicia. "Y además, será tu siguiente paradero."

"No pretendo irme" Dijo Envy con arrogancia. "Sería aburrido no poder matar mientras esté ahí…"

"¿Quién ha dicho que no podrás matar?" La voz retumbó en la sala. Todos se voltearon a mirar a quien había entrado, aunque ya todos lo sabían.

"¡Dante-sama!" El grupo se arrodilló frente a una joven de apariencia maligna, que los miraba de manera fría y distante, como se esperaría del líder de una banda de asesinos de ese calibre.

"Ya que Greed ha sido atrapado, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a más integrantes de la organización. Por una vez, debemos considerar aumentar un poco la seguridad. Recuerden que ya no es como antes, ahora lo tenemos a Él persiguiéndonos los talones…"

"Ese hijo de…" Envy murmuró por lo bajo. Lo odiaba sobre todas las cosas, a ese maldito que había arruinado su vida…

"¡Envy!" El aludido levantó la mirada. "Como ya dijo Sloth, debes irte" prosiguió Dante. "Pero de ninguna manera te aburrirás. Tengo una misión para ti, la más importante que te he dado…" Envy frunció el entrecejo. Él nunca recibía "misiones", simplemente "órdenes". Quizás esta vez era distinto… "Esta vez… Tienes que encontrar al hijo de Hohenheim"

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Luego de procesar la información, su sorpresa se transformó en esa sonrisa malévola que tanto conocemos (N/A: y amamos, en algunos casos xD).

"A sus órdenes… Dante-sama." Esta vez no había sarcasmo en su voz.

* * *

Ed caminaba despreocupado por las tiendas de Providencia. Era sábado por la mañana, así que la calle estaba repleta de gente, al igual que las tiendas, estaciones de metro y otras instalaciones. Entró brevemente a Portal Lyon a comprar un par de comics, y luego echó a andar por una de las calles anexas a la principal, intentando huir de la multitud. Siguió caminando por un buen rato, con la cabeza en al luna, hasta que algo lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

"¿Oye idiota, cómo te atreves a ir vestido así por la calle?"

Dobló la esquina, para encontrarse con el siguiente panorama: unos 10 tipos de la clase que NO te gustaría encontrar en una calle como esa, rodeando a otro chico vestido de forma… poco convencional, digamos. Llevaba una especie de… falda-short negra, con una camiseta negro-morada y guantes sin dedos a juego. Para rematar el look, tenía pelo largo y en puntas (a Ed se le hizo la imagen mental de una palmera) de color entre negro y verde, y una bandana negra. Pero lo más extraño de todo, era que, por muy raro que sonara… no se veía mal. Ed hizo un amago de golpe para sí mismo, cómo se le ocurría pensar eso…

Escuchó de nuevo a los matones, que seguían increpando a Envy.

"En serio, tío¿Eres un travesti o qué?"  
El grupo rompió a reír. Aunque Envy había logrado contenerse todo ese tiempo (le advirtieron que no llamara la atención), esos tipos habían colmado su paciencia.

"¿Saben? Ustedes son unos…" Calló de repente. Había advertido que otra persona estaba parada en la esquina, mirando el espectáculo. Era un chico de unos 15 años, con pelo rubio en una trenza y ojos dorados. Y era MUY bajo.  
El resto de los tipos notaron que miraba otra cosa, y se voltearon para ver qué estaba llamando su atención, encontrándose con Edward plantado en la esquina.

"¿Y quién es este¿Amigo del travesti?" Uno de los tipos se acercó peligrosamente a Ed. "Pero mira nada más, qué bonito es… parece una chica. Si fuera un poco más alto, hasta sería de mi tipo…" Ed se puso completamente rojo, pero de furia.

"¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS CAMARÓN ENANO QUE USA ZAPATOS DE PLATAFORMA PARA VERSE MÁS ALTO!"  
"¡NADIE DIJO ESO!" Pero Ed ya se había abalanzado sobre el primero de los tipos, dejándolo k.o. en el piso. Luego de unos instantes de "plopicidad" (N/A: "estar plop", lo acabo de inventar xD Intenten acostumbrarse o se van a perder con mis inventos raros u), Envy logró reaccionar y aprovechó para sacarle la mugre al resto de los matones. Ed se calmó sólo cuando todos estaban tirados en el piso con cara de muertos, y se giró para mirar al extraño forastero (así lo asumió porque llevaba una mochila gigante y la típica cara de sueño que tiene la gente luego de un viaje en avión). "Oye… ¿estás bien?"

"¡Vaya pregunta! Esos tipos no podrían haberme hecho un rasguño." Respondió Envy con su habitual arrogancia. "¿Y tú, pequeño?"

Cuanto Ed estaba a punto de gritar su consabida frase de ¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO, fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas sirenas de policía que se acercaban a ellos.

"¡MALDICIÓN¡CORRE!" Antes que Edward pudiera reaccionar, Envy lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó corriendo a la calle principal. Se perdieron entre la multitud, pero sabían que aún los seguían. Luego de cruzar dos avenidas a todo correr, Envy se detuvo en seco.  
"¿DÓNDE DIABLOS HAY ALGO EN LO QUE PODAMOS LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ!"  
"¡SIGUE CORRIENDO!" Esta vez Ed le tomó el brazo para que siguiera. "¡Vamos al metro!"

Cruzaron corriendo la última calle y bajaron las escaleras saltando los escalones de 5 en 5, asustando a no pocas ancianas y haciendo creer a unas chicas que estaban haciendo una película. Pasaron la tarjeta de Ed (todavía corriendo) y se dirigieron al tren. Entraron cuando se oía el aviso final y las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas. Ed jadeaba como un caballo, pero Envy aún se mostraba en condiciones para otra maratón.

"Aaah… no corría así desde esa vez con el maldito bulldog…" Ed suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento más cercano, recuperado casi del todo.

Envy lo miró con expresión divertida. "Pues si que se cansa rápido este enano…" pensó para si mismo. Decidió molestar al chico un poco más, y, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, le dijo "Bien, pequeño¿a dónde vamos ahora?"

"¡NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑO¡¡Y QUITA TU BRAZO!"

"¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?" Preguntó Envy, apartándose con una sonrisita. "No me has dado ningún nombre…"

"Edward" refunfuñó el rubio.

"Bien. Entonces… Ed¿a dónde vamos?"

"¡Qué se yo a dónde irás tú¡Yo tengo que ir al hospital¡¡Y quién dijo que podías llamarme Ed!"

Envy omitió por completo la última frase.

"Ah, entonces te acompaño, Ed-chan. ("¡No me llames así!") A ver si así logro conocer un poco más esta ciudad y no vuelvo a perderme en el metro…

Ed lo miró de reojo. "¿Y por qué estás aquí?". No le parecía normal que alguien como él tuviera algún asunto en una ciudad tan poco relevante como Santiago.

Envy lo miró con curiosidad, para luego sonreír con su sarcasmo acostumbrado. "Hay algo que estoy buscando."

¿"Algo que…?" Pero Ed no se preocupó de continuar. "¡AH¡¡ESTA ES NUESTRA PARADA!" Y nuevamente tuvieron que salir corriendo, con la puerta casi cerrándose en sus caras.

Ed comenzó a subir las escaleras con paso cansino, refunfuñando ante las miradas curiosas que el resto de los usuarios del metro dirigían al… "extraño espécimen" que lo acompañaba. Sólo cuando tuvo que llamarlo "extraño espécimen" notó que no sabía su nombre. Aunque la verdad¿Para qué quería saber su nombre? Ese tío ya lo tenía harto, siguiéndolo de un lado a otro… ¿Qué pretendía? Siguió refunfuñando hasta que llegaron al hospital. Todo el camino, Envy estuvo tomando notas mentales del estilo de "un asesinato aquí parecería normal…" "si enveneno a alguien aquí, nadie lo encontraría, salvo que se metieran a los túneles…" Un gruñido parecido a "llegamos" lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se hallaban frente a la fachada de un hospital bastante corriente, aunque no había razón para que no se viera así, la verdad…

"Oh, y qué vinimos a hacer acá, Ed?" Preguntó Envy echándole una mirada interesada a un par de enfermeras.

"Ni idea que vas a hacer tú." El rostro de Ed se puso serio, más de lo que Envy había visto en todo ese rato. "Yo vine a ver a mi hermano."

Envy decidió no preguntar nada, su compañero se veía demasiado serio y preocupado. Pudo comprenderlo perfectamente luego de seguirlo hasta la pieza 301, en que se encontraba su hermano.  
Envy estaba acostumbrado a ver gente muerta y siendo asesinada, por lo que la imagen no debió haberle afectado tanto como lo hizo, pero así fue. Sobre un catre de aspecto gastado, yacía un chico de unos 14 años, con pelo rubio como el de Ed y bastante parecido a él. "Nii-san" murmuró débilmente cuando éste se acercó a su catre. "Hola Al. Te he traído unas películas." Al intentó sonreír, pero pareció como si los músculos de su cara no se movieran, o no pudieran moverse. Esto fue lo que llamó la atención de Envy en un principio. Pero lo que realmente lo afectó fue la mirada del chico. Envy presumía de conocer todas las miradas existentes, por su ocupación de asesino. Pero la que recibía en esos momentos… era como si se encontrara con esa mirada por primera vez, pero aún así sabía qué quería decir. El chico del catre, el hermano de Edward, prácticamente se lo estaba gritando.

Mátame.

El resto de la visita transcurrió en silencio. Ed intentaba subir el ánimo de su hermano, contándole historias y leyéndole libros. Una que otra vez, logró percibir que miraba al chico-palmera (oh, no le he preguntado el nombre…) pero Al no hizo preguntas sobre él ni le dirigió la palabra. Se despidieron en silencio, como siempre, y salieron de la sala.  
Ed se sentía más abatido que nunca. La vida que llevaba Al era realmente miserable y lo sabía de sobra, pero estaba bien ahí. Tenía que seguir ahí, tenía que seguir viviendo. Pero el maldito pensamiento no abandonaba su cabeza. ¿Acaso…?

"¿No estaría mejor muerto?" Ed se giró hacia Envy tan bruscamente que casi pierde el equilibrio. El chico tenía la vista fija en el horizonte y el semblante serio. Permaneció así unos segundos y luego se volteó hacia Ed.  
"¿Qué sentirías si tu hermano muriera?"

El corazón de Edward pareció saltarse un par de latidos. ¿Al muerto¿Su hermano muerto? Si su hermano muriera, él… él…

"Me sentiría aliviado."  
Envy sonrió por lo bajo. Ambos siguieron caminando.

* * *

Edward no pronunció palabra durante las primeras etapas del viaje. Estaba pálido y demacrado, aumentando el parecido con su hermano enfermo. Envy casi sintió lástima por él… Pero no. No podía sentir nada. Como asesino, no podía sentir nada.  
Sólo por esto se animó a preguntar lo que la mayoría de la gente habría callado.

"¿Qué le ocurrió a tu hermano?"

Ed no lo miró mientras contestaba. "Hace un año, tuvimos un accidente automovilístico. Mi madre perdió la vida y el cuerpo de mi hermano… quedó inservible. Los médicos dicen que se sumó la paraplejia producida por le golpe y el shock de ver morir a nuestra madre…"

Envy lo miró fijamente, aunque los ojos del rubio seguían clavados en el piso. "Realmente ha pasado por mucho… Supongo que no querrá seguir hablando de eso."  
Pero Ed siguió hablando, sin demostrar si le importaba si Envy escuchaba o no.

"A menudo sueño con ellos… con el accidente… el auto volcado, mamá y Al inconcientes, yo intentando sacar a Alphonse… El dolor en mi pierna y mi brazo… Cómo cuando estaba a punto de volver a buscar a mamá, el auto explotó, con nuestra madre dentro…" Edward sentía que lágrimas invisibles corrían por sus mejillas. No se permitiría llorar, nunca lo haría… Sintió que un brazo se apoyaba en su hombro, confortándolo. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos morados de Envy.

"Puedes llorar si quieres. Yo estaré aquí."

Sencillamente no podía quedarse mirando cómo Edward seguía intentando hacerse el fuerte, sin expresar su pena, sin llorar. Al diablo con la frialdad de los asesinos, por un tiempo no sería uno, mientras estuviera con Ed, no sería uno… Pero los sentimientos cambian, y eso bien lo sabía Envy. Más que nadie.

Edward lloró en silencio hasta que salieron a la superficie, dejando los túneles del metro a sus espaldas. Envy ya no tenía su brazo en su hombro, pero podía sentir como si aún siguera ahí, ayudándolo a seguir adelante…

Ed sintió como un leve sonrojo subía por sus mejillas. ¿Desde cuándo dependía el de este tío…? Emitió un leve gruñido, había vuelto a lo mismo: aún no sabía su nombre.

"Eeem… Perdona… (oh, vamos¡¡Pregúntaselo ya!) ¿C-cómo te llamas?"

Envy miró al pequeño con algo de sorpresa. "Oh" pensó, "no se lo he dicho todavía, cierto…" Lo miró de reojo. Sonrió al notar que no lo miraba, y estaba algo sonrojado. Sintió algo extraño, como una calidez que lo embriagaba. Había algo en ese chico que lo atraía, que le gustaba. Se propuso averiguar qué era.

"Puedes llamarme Envy."

"¿Envy?" Edward lo miró algo extrañado. "¿Envidia¿Es tu sobrenombre o algo?"

"Podría decirse…Y por cierto…"

"¿Hm¿Qué?"

"¿Me estás llevando a tu casa, pequeño? Y yo que creí que eras del tipo conservador, algo así como "primero una cita, y LUEGO te llevo a mi casa"… pero veo que eres un pillo¿eh, enanín?"

"¡NO ME LLAMES ENANO!" El grito característico de Edward hizo que el chico-palmera rompiera en carcajadas, al tiempo que el pequeño se sonrojaba (bastante tardíamente, por cierto) por el comentario de Envy referente a las citas. Siguieron el camino hasta la casa de Edward riendo, con una que otra broma de Envy y algunos arranques de furia momentáneos de Ed. Llegaron así a una casa normal, de color verde, con un jardín bonito pero algo descuidado. Antes de entrar a la casa, una voz llamó a Edward desde la casa vecina. El rubio abrió la puerta para que Envy entrara, mientras se acercaba a su vecina, que lo llamaba desde su cerca.

"¿Ocurre algo, sra. Vatter?" Su vecina era una mujer rechoncha, ya entrada en años. Lo ayudó con la casa luego de la muerte de su madre, y siempre se preocupaba por su salud y demasíes.

"Edward, cariño, casi no te reconocí…" Edward la miró con cara de pregunta, estaba igual que siempre¿Por qué no habría de reconocerle? La sra. Vatter pareció advertir la pregunta en su rostro. "¿Te preguntas qué hay distinto? Es bastante simple, la verdad… Estás sonriendo, Edward."

No supo qué hacer. Sencillamente pronunció aún más su sonrisa y entró a la casa. Así que ahora sonreía… es verdad… no sonreía desde el accidente. Pero ahora tenía algo por qué sonreír, algo que parecía alegrarle el día…

"Veo que tienes bastante espacio libre, así que me quedaré aquí unas noches¿Vale?"

Esperen un momento¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO!

"¡CLARO QUE NO¡¡QUIÉN DIJO QUE TE QUEDARÍAS!"

"Oooh¡Pero si ya hasta elegí mi pieza y dejé mis cosas!"

"¿QUÉEE¡¿Y QUIÉN DIJO QUE PODÍAS HACERLO!"

La cuadra entera se enteró de su pelea.

* * *

A eso de las 11, Edward se ponía su pijama mientras anunciaba "me voy a dormir, no hagas ruido o te mato."

"Vaya¡Qué buen anfitrión eres, Ed-chan!" contestó Envy desde la pieza contigua. Sonrió mientras pensaba en la poca fuerza de voluntad del enano, sabía que terminaría quedándose en su casa. Estuvo unos minutos tumbado, pensando en quizás qué cosas. Pero un pensamiento insipiente daba vueltas en su cabeza, sin dejarlo descansar. Había algo que tenía que hacer, y lo sabía perfectamente. No toda la gente aceptaría a un completo extraño en su casa, como hizo Edward. Tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera. Y sabía perfectamente cómo.

Unas horas después, Envy caminaba con paso calmo por las ahora vacías calles de Santiago. Se tomó su tiempo para no perderse, y maldijo al metro por no funcionar a esas horas. Después de una larga caminata, llegó al lugar que buscaba: el hospital.  
Trepó hábilmente por la pared lateral, echando miradas hacia en interior de las habitaciones. Encontró lo que buscaba en su quinto vistazo. Se afirmó al marco de la ventana y se paró en el mismo, quedando a la vista de Alphonse. Éste giró la cabeza lentamente en su dirección, sin sorprenderse ante lo que veía. Mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos de Envy, y murmuró suavemente: "Por favor… mátame".

Podía sentir cómo su vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió su boca, sonriendo con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas. "Dile a mi hermano…gracias por todo."  
Envy giró en redondo, dispuesto a irse, pero una voz moribunda lo detuvo. "Y a ti también, gra-". Volteó para quedarse mirando al cadáver, que dejaba en el aire sus últimas palabras. Descendió de un salto, aterrizando con suavidad y encendiendo un cigarro. Echó una última mirada a la habitación, para luego caminar hacia la casa.  
De nada.

* * *

El teléfono lo despertó varias horas antes de lo que pretendía. Quitó el pelo rubio de sus ojos mientras contestaba con un bostezo.

"¿Aló¿Edward Elric? Lo estoy llamando desde el hospital donde estaba su hermano…" Ed sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies. Llamaban del hospital, un domingo a las 5 de la mañana. Sólo podía ser…  
"Su hermano Alphonse falleció hace un par de horas, señor. Al parecer, alguien apareció aquí por la noche y desconectó las máquinas. El hospital está efectuando una investigación en estos minutos…"

Envy terminaba su tercer cigarrillo en la terraza. Ya había asumido que no dormiría, así que no se esforzaría por intentarlo. El silencio de la aurora era absoluto, hasta que ciertos pasos rompieron el silencio. Edward estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, con la mirada fija en su espalda.

"¿Fuiste tú?"  
Envy no lo miraba.  
"¿Tú mataste a Alphonse?"

* * *

TADAA!

Qué dirá Envy? Aceptará su culpa? Lo ocultará todo? Se irá sin decir nada?  
las respuestas en el próximo capitulo! xD si esk lo hay… supongo k saben k es necesario para k lo haya… REVIEWS! (claro, si no, siento k estoy escribiendo esto para nada UU)

P.S: No esperen + capitulos tan largos como este... lo k pasa es k me inspire mucho escribiendolo xD


	2. Donde se recuerda el dolor

edit 19/03: yaaay creo k arregle las faltas gramaticales ... creo xD

YAAAAAAAY 2 CAAP! XD jajaja  
MUCHISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE DEJÓ REVIEWS! EL CAP VA X UDS!  
eso si, no es un cap feliz ni mucho menos… para nada… aca se descubre el pasado de Envy, asi q la verdad es MUY poca acción y se profundiza más en las emociones y recuerdos. Aún así, no es tan distinto del segundo cap… pero bueno, ojala les gusteeee  
ah, el disclaimer: si FMA fuera mío, Envy saldría en TODOS los capítulos.  
Y ahora la historia------

* * *

**EN TODOS LADOS  
Capítulo 2: Donde se recuerda el dolor (y se abren viejas heridas)**

"Respóndeme, Envy.  
¿Tú lo mataste?"

No voltees. Envy intentó hacerse caso a sí mismo. No voltees. Pero un sonido acabó con su decisión. Un sollozo reprimido, una lágrima furtiva.  
"No voltees."  
Pero no pudo resistirlo.  
Envy miró a Edward lo más seriamente que pudo. El rubio sollozaba, y luchaba por bajar la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas, y al mismo tiempo mantenerla, para no mostrar signo de debilidad. "Siempre es así…" fijó la vista en los ojos dorados. "Siempre haciéndose el duro, sin dejarse llorar…" Suavizó su expresión, y una sonrisa no sin algo de lástima apareció en su rostro. No quería que Edward llorara, y menos por él…

"Pidió que te dijera… Muchas gracias."

No pudo seguir soportándolo. Ed rompió a llorar abiertamente, con murmullos entrecortados y susurrando "Al…" El llanto solo se prolongó unos segundos. Envy se acomodó su mochila de viaje en el hombro con resolución. "Yo también debería decirte lo mismo". Edward levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los irises morados que apartaban la vista. "No te causaré más problemas. Me iré ahora mismo."

Envy se encaminó hacia la puerta, repitiendo mentalmente, como segundos atrás. "No voltees." Edward, por su parte, se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer ni decir. ¿Envy se iba…? No… ¡No! No quería que se fuera… no quería que lo dejara solo…  
Sintió una mano en su hombro, y se volteó lentamente. Ed se negaba a mirarlo, pero lo agarraba con firmeza. "Por favor… quédate un poco más."

Fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Como si ya no necesitara decir nada más. Lentamente, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, la primera verdadera en mucho tiempo. Sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia el pequeño, seguida por un sentimiento distinto a todos los que estaba acostumbrado a experimentar… Y luego, fue como si se escuchara un disparo en su mente, que se aclaró de pronto. ¿Qué estaba pensando? El era un asesino. Un criminal. Casi no era un humano. _Él no podía sentir nada_. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y fue reemplazada por su característica mueca maliciosa.

"Como tú quieras, enano."

El grito de "¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO!" fue el despertador de toda la cuadra en esa tranquila mañana de domingo.

Un dejo de tristeza apareció en la mente de Envy.  
_Él no debía sentir nada._

* * *

"Bien, quédate aquí. Yo tengo que ir a comprar algo de comida." Eran las 12 del día, y Edward acababa de constatar que no tenía suficiente comida como para alimentarlo a él y al chico palmera que ahora hospedaba en su casa. El aludido emitió una especie de bostezo.  
"Oooooh¿Y por qué no puedo ir, O-chibi-san?"  
"¡No quiero que me vean con un extraño como tú¿¿Y de dónde sacaste ese maldito apodo?"  
"Aaaaw¡El pequeño me considera extraño!" Envy puso su mano sobre su frente en un gesto teatral y sardónico. "¡Me siento destrozado!"  
"Cállate" le espetó Ed. Este chico ya lo tenía un poco harto… ¿Por qué había dejado que se quedara en su casa, en primer lugar? Era sólo un vago, que por cierto, aún no le decía qué demonios estaba haciendo en Chile (estar "buscando algo" puede significar muchas cosas…), ni había dado señales de saber ejercer trabajo alguno. ¿Cómo se ganaría la vida¿Robando?  
Segundos después, Envy encontró al pequeño revisando todos sus cajones y luego soltando un suspiro de alivio.  
"Oye, qué diablos te pasa…" Si las gotas estilo animé hubieran existido, una gigante habría aparecido tras la cabeza de Envy.

"Como sea…" Dijo Edward un rato después, intentando recuperar la compostura. "Me voy. Eeem… bueno, por mientras puedes… sacar algún libro, o…"  
"¿Tienes Internet?" Lo cortó Envy. Ed lo miró extrañado. "claro… el computador está por allá…" No había terminado la frase y Envy ya se había encerrado en la pieza que contenía el dichoso aparato, murmurando algo que sonó como "mushru", que en idioma del individuo-con-síntoma-de-adicción-a-Internet; sería "gracias".

* * *

Comenzó a llenar el carrito de supermercado con platos instantáneos, tallarines y cosas sencillas. Nunca se le dio bien la cocina, y no iba a intentarlo ahora que tenía alguien que no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de él viviendo en su casa… Aún así, metió un par de cosas más sofisticadas, quizás se animaría a hacerlas algún día.  
"¡Ed!" El aludido se volteó, para quedarse mirando a unos chicos que le hacían señas con la mano.  
"Ah, hola". Eran unos compañeros de clase, que podrían ser catalogados en "amigos, pero no tanto." Tenían la mala costumbre de querer saber todo lo que Edward hacía e intentaban incluirlo en absolutamente todos sus panoramas, incluido "ir a visitar a la abuela un lunes a las 12 para llevarle comida a su gato." Después de eso, Ed nunca olvidó a preguntarles qué exactamente en qué consistía el susodicho panorama antes de aceptar la invitación.  
"¡Oye, Ed! Vamos a ir a la casa de Russel esta tarde¿Quieres venir?"  
"Lo siento, pero tengo a otro tío viviendo en mi casa y no me atrevo a dejarlo solo…" Claro, seguramente podía llegar y decirles eso. Todo el colegio lo consideraría gay para el lunes, y ese día era domingo… Mierda… ¿Qué decía¿Qué excusa podía darles? "¿Se enfermó mi perro y tengo que llevarlo al veterinario?" ¡Todos sabían que no tenía ninguna mascota¡Maldita falta que le hacía una ahora¿Qué podía decir¿Qué¿QUÉ?  
"¿O aún no has escrito el ensayo para Historia?" añadió otro de sus compañeros, con la clara intención de molestarlo. Pero hizo todo lo contrario…  
"¡Oh¡No, no lo he hecho! Lo siento, no puedo ir…" ¡Eureka¡Bendito ensayo de historia! Claro que lo había terminado el viernes, pero ¡qué importancia tenía¡Lo había salvado!  
Algunos del grupo soltaron una risita. "Vaya, entonces será para otra vez…"  
"Oigan¿¿Ya oyeron el rumor?" Todos miraron a quien había hecho el comentario, un chico extremadamente alto (Ed parecía realmente un camarón a su lado) apodado "Sata". Sabía absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en absolutamente todos lados, aunque nadie tenía idea de cómo se enteraba, si tenía orejas parabólicas o una muy buena fuente de información…  
"Dicen que uno de los más grandes criminales de Europa escapó…" Ahora si le pusieron atención. Se sabía que había habido miles de asesinatos en Europa, presumiblemente causados por las mismas personas; pero la cantidad de información era sospechosamente exigua. "Lo más notable, es que al parecer es solo un adolescente… Supuestamente salió hace muy poco tiempo, con la intención de alejarse lo más posible de ahí…"  
"¿Lo más lejos posible?" Un chico de pelo negro y corto lo miró asustado. "No creen que… haya escapado hacia acá… ¿o no?"  
El grupo lo miró muy serio unos segundos. Y luego, casi todos rompieron a reír.  
"¿Qué te pasa? Has estado leyendo novelas policíacas de nuevo¿No¡Es imposible que uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo venga a este país! (N/A: y qué me dicen de los que estuvieron siempre en este país…) ¡Es realmente una locura¿No es cierto, Ed?"  
Pero Edward estaba callado. Su sexto sentido predecía que algo no estaba bien… ¿Pero qué era? Este criminal… ¿Por qué lo asociaba con…?  
"¡Edward!" Ed tuvo que sacudirse mentalmente. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo sonreírle al grupo. "Claro…" dijo riendo. "Es imposible."  
Y, convenciéndose de ello, dejó el pensamiento a un lado.

* * *

_Ingresando a la red_ _de Hs-s.a. Favor, ingresar contraseña. _

Tip tip tap tip tap tap tip tap.

_Favor ingresar nombre de usuario _

Y de nuevo, tip tap tap tap.

_Favor ingresar código EST-76 _

Envy tipeó el código refunfuñando. ¿Para qué tanta seguridad? Había sugerido sólo dos contraseñas, pero noooooo, la señorita Dante tenía que querer algo más seguro, lo más seguro posible…

_Favor comprobar nombre de usuario _

Aunque había que aceptar que el sistema de seguridad que Envy había diseñado para la red era realmente excelente. Era imposible que alguien ajeno al grupo pudiera pasar si quiera del segundo paso, de hecho, ni Greed ni Pride pudieron aprender a usar el sistema. No había necesidad de nombrar a Wrath y Gluttony, que ni siquiera podían tipear sus nombres…

_Favor realizar comando de voz _

Pero después de haber ingresado tantas veces a la red, esto era realmente molesto. Lo bueno era que tomaba poco tiempo, y podía tipear todos los códigos personales y claves falsas casi sin mirar el teclado. Se alejó un poco de la pantalla mientras esta mostraba una barra de "cargando" sobre un fondo verde. Si, esa red, con todo ese sistema, era su máxima obra como hacker. Nadie habría pensado que bajo ese pelo de palmera yacían miles y miles de códigos que podrían haber puesto a toda la Internet de cabeza. Pero bueno, hoy no tenía ánimo para eso. Sería otro día.

_Bienvenido a la red Homunuculus, Envy. _

Envy tipeó unas pocas contraseñas ocultas más y luego buscó en el menú qué otro integrante de la red estaba conectado. Inmediatamente saltó una ventana de video, en la que apareció la cara de Sloth, con Wrath y Lust detrás.  
"Supongo que estás en un lugar seguro."  
Envy ajustó un poco los controles de audio y luego conectó su micrófono y la cámara.  
"Qué linda manera de saludarme, Sloth." Le dirigió su clásica sonrisa sardónica. "¿Qué nuevas me tienes?"  
"Me temo que no muy buenas." Sloth se acercó un poco más a la pantalla. "Ha habido una filtración de información."  
"¿Qué?" Envy la miró pasmado. Era casi imposible… Dante había sobornado a media Europa para que la información no saliera del continente, y menos que se encaminara a Chile…  
"Pero calma, no es nada oficial. Sólo se trata de un rumor que no llegará a oídos de nadie. Además, no tiene ningún dato que pueda ponerte en peligro, así que no te preocupes."  
"Sabes que no lo haría ni aunque saliera en las noticias, Sloth." La arrogancia de Envy salió a flote nuevamente. "Esa no es la información que me interesa. Lo que quiero… Es información sobre mi blanco."  
Sloth sonrió y dejó que Lust tomara su lugar. Esta última traía unos papeles en sus manos, y les echó una rápida mirada antes de hablarle a Envy.  
"Pudimos encontrar poquísima información. Sabemos que vive en Santiago de Chile, tiene unos 15 años aproximados y cursa 2º medio en un colegio de los barrios altos de la ciudad. No pude conseguir el nombre, pero ya sabes de sobra que el apellido es Elric."  
"Lo tengo clarísimo." Murmuró Envy por lo bajo. El apellido de ese imbécil, ese sucio apellido, que también…también…  
"Envy, creo que escuché algo de tu lado de la línea."

_Que también era el suyo…_

Esta vez Envy escuchó perfectamente el tintineo de unas llaves y un desganado "llegué…" En poco más de 10 segundos, Edward entraba a la pieza del computador, para ver cómo Envy miraba lo que parecía un álbum de fotos online y escuchaba al máximo volumen un disco de Ska-P (N/A: aguante! xD)  
"Vamos a comer en un rato… Uh… ¿qué ves?" Preguntó Ed, sin saber si quería oír la respuesta.  
"¡Pues porno, enano¿Qué mas?"  
Edward se puso rojo como los tomates que salían de la bolsa del supermercado. Envy soltó una carcajada, diciendo "anda, voy enseguida…" y apagando el computador con un click más de lo necesario. Sonrió por lo bajo mientras dejaba la pieza. Ese era otro sistema de seguridad que lo enorgullecía en extremo.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió sin sobresaltos. No se puede decir lo mismo del almuerzo, en que Envy molestó todo lo que pudo a Edward por su simple arroz con bistec. "¡Podrías haberte esmerado un poquitín más, no te habría hecho nada de daño!" Le dijo mirando el almuerzo. Edward enfureció aún más (ya estaba enojado por haber sido comparado sin compasión con un ají pequeño y rojo que había en su refrigerador) y casi le tira el plato por la cabeza a Envy, diciendo "¡ENTONCES COCINA TÚ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!". Por esa discusión, Envy se vio obligado a cocinar la merienda, presentándose luego con un "Barigoule de alcachofas y verduras a la provenzal" seguido de unos "Biscuits glasé de almendra tostada" que le dejaron los ojos como platos a Ed y la boca completamente hecha agua. Comieron en silencio, en parte por lo exquisito de la comida y en parte por el shock de averiguar lo bien que cocinaba el chico… Ed se sorprendió a si mismo mirándolo furtivamente, pensando qué otro talento escondido tendría… y por alguna extraña razón, luego tuvo que apartar la mirada y fijarla en su plato, mientras un fugaz sonrojo cruzaba su mejilla.

Unas horas después, Envy se hallaba tirado en su cama, sin intención de dormir. Estaba pasando revista mentalmente a los datos que le había dado Lust sobre su presa. Realmente eran poquísimos, pero estaba seguro que lo encontraría: su motivación era demasiado grande, tomaba control sobre él y lo empujaba a no dejar piedra sin remover con tal de encontrar al hijo de ese bas-… de ese imbécil.  
Se mordió la lengua. Había estado a punto de pensar en él como un "bastardo." Odiaba esa palabra, sencillamente la odiaba. Porque, en el sentido literal de la palabra, él mirmo era uno de esos… un bastardo…

* * *

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Podríamos decir que eran los de una infancia feliz, y sin sobresaltos. Pero sería mentira. Bien sabía Envy que su infancia, si no la peor, había sido realmente horrible. Su historia comenzó a desfilar lentamente en su mente, como un video o unas viejas diapositivas.  
Hacía 17 años, su madre vivía en uno de los barrios bajos de España. Era empleada en una tienda de reparación de ropas, y ganaba lo suficiente para vivir decentemente. Un día, había aparecido en el taller un forastero que necesitaba que le arreglase una chaqueta. Con solo ver al hombre, quedó prendada de él, e hizo lo imposible por estar a su lado el tiempo que duró su estancia en España. Este hombre, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de lo enamoraba que estaba esa mujer de él. Por lo mismo, decidió sacar algo de provecho de la situación. Después de un mes de estadía por su trabajo como cónsul en España, volvió a Chile, dejando detrás a la madre de Envy, ahora embarazada.  
Ella nunca perdió la esperanza. Aunque él no le hubiera dicho nada, ella creía fervientemente que su amor volvería y se la llevaría a su país, del que tantas maravillas había hablado. Crió a su hijo bajo esta esperanza, obligándolo siempre a llevar el pelo largo y rubio y a usar abrigos largos y oscuros, para parecerse más a su padre y alegrarla más a ella. Siempre le decía "ya verás, un día papá volverá y nos llevará a un lindo lugar que él conoce". Y Envy siempre preguntaba cuándo sería ese día, cuándo llegaría su papá, cuándo podría verlo.  
Cuando Envy contaba 7 años, la tienda donde trabajaba su madre cerró de improviso, dejándolos a ambos en la calle. Vivieron un año mendigando y sobreviviendo apenas, hasta que un día, caminando por una de las avenidas de la ciudad, ella reconoció la figura alta y lejana que había esperado ver durante tanto tiempo. Corrió hacia él, con Envy tomado de la mano, y lo asió de los codos, gritando "¡Querido¡Querido, por fin has vuelto¡Sabía que volverías, sabía que vendrías! Ahora nos llevarás contigo¿no es cierto? No es cierto que-" La mujer paró en seco. Se había fijado en la mano del hombre. En el dedo anular llevaba, resplandeciente, un anillo de matrimonio. Se puso pálida. "¿Querido…? Querido, qué es esto? Qué ocurre? Qué…" El hombre fijó su mirada en los ojos de la mujer. Permaneció así no más de dos segundos, y su cara mostró una expresión de desconcierto.  
"¿Quién es usted? No la conozco…"  
Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue. La mujer cayó de rodillas, murmurando incongruencias mientras su hijo la miraba y luego miraba la espalda del hombre que se alejaba.

Esa misma noche, la mujer se suicidó.

Ella realmente lo amaba. Con todo su corazón. Y creía, inocente, casi estúpidamente, que él también la amaba. Pero no. No era así. Ese hombre había jugado con ella, para luego dejarla morir. Y ese pensamiento fue el que nunca abandonó a Envy: Su madre murió por ese hombre.

Ese hombre era Hohenheim.

Envy vagó por las calles de España unos meses más, hasta que un día, un señor lo tomó y se lo llevó a un pequeño restaurante. Este pertenecía a su esposa, mientras él era técnico de computación. Acogió a Envy como un hijo, ya que nunca pudieron tener uno.  
La esposa de este hombre instruyó a Envy en el arte de la cocina. Cuando cumplió los 12 años, ya lograba cocinar lo que ningún hombre que no fuera chef podía. Asimismo, Envy aprendió computación con el hombre a quien, cariñosamente, llamaba Hughes-san. Ambos negocios perduraban y Envy ayudaba en los dos, hasta que un día, Glacier, la esposa de Hughes, murió de una enfermedad desconocida. Fue una pérdida terrible, pero Hughes se las arregló para, aunque destrozado, poder seguir adelante. Se ocupó de lleno en la computación mientras Envy atendía el restaurante, mejorando aún más su calidad de chef. Pero la tregua entre Envy y la desgracia llegaba a su fin.  
Ocurrió un 11 de Abril. Envy estaba limpiando los últimos cubiertos del restaurante, cuando vio una sombra que salía furtivamente por la puerta trasera. Algo dentro de él pareció retorcerse y lo impulsó a correr hacia la puerta. Desde el umbral, pudo ver la silueta de Hughes. Una silueta alta, que se alejaba con un abrigo largo y oscuro. La reacción fue instantánea, al igual que la relación efectuada en el cerebro de Envy.  
La partida. El dolor. La angustia. La desesperación. La muerte. La silueta que se alejaba. La soledad. La tristeza. El odio. _Hohenheim.  
_No lo pensó si quiera. Empuñó el cuchillo de carnicería que llevaba en la mano y corrió hacia Hughes. Le enterró el cuchillo en el centro de la espalda, atravesándolo de lado a lado. La sangre manó a borbotones de la herida, y el cuerpo inerte de Hughes se desplomó en el suelo. Envy permaneció ahí, mirándolo con las manos manchadas de sangre, sin lamentar en ningún minuto lo que hizo. En una esquina cercana, sumida en la oscuridad, Dante observó todo. Se acercó lentamente, apareciendo como una especie de fantasma. Le sonrió abiertamente a la figura de Envy, que mantenía la vista fija en el cadáver.  
"¿Por qué lo mataste?" Preguntó Dante con voz suave y serena. Y con voz grave, Envy contestó "Porque se parecía demasiado al hijo de puta de mi padre."  
"¿Quieres matarlo?" Envy subió la mirada bruscamente. ¿Matarlo? No… no quería "matarlo"… Quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos. Asintió lentamente.  
"Si trabajas para mí, tarde o temprano podrás matarlo, lo prometo."  
Y con una sonrisa malévola, la primera, el trato quedó sellado. Fue el primero en ser reclutado.

* * *

Ed murmuró algo inteligible y luego siguió roncando. Envy miró instintivamente en dirección a su pieza, haciendo que uno de sus largos mechones oscuros cayera sobre sus ojos. Lo tomó entre sus dedos. Se lo había teñido hacía años, para parecerse lo menos posible a ese imbécil. También había jurado que en su vida usaría un abrigo parecido a los de se odiado padre, por ello usaba lo más distante a eso que la ropa permitía.  
Ese imbécil… pero ahora lo sabría. Ahora sabría por qué sufrimiento había pasado Envy. Mataría a su hijo, de todas maneras. El muy idiota seguramente viviría entre algodones, con todas las facilidades del mundo, con toda la atención y el cariño posibles, como un gato gordo y mimado… Pero lo mataría. El, Envy, lo mataría. Lo destrozaría con sus propias manos, a ese que tuvo la vida extremadamente fácil que siempre quiso. La que él debería haber tenido. No ese otro. No el otro hijo de Hohenheim.

Nunca se le ocurrió que quizás, la vida de este que sería su medio hermano, había sido casi tan dolorosa como la suya.

* * *

POBRE ENVYYYYY! TOT! POR QUE LO HAGO SUFRIIIIRRRRRRR NOOOOOO! TTTT bueno, bueno, a quien engaño, si a todos nos gusta ver sufrir a los personajes, no se por que mecanismo sádico interno… pero bueh, ojala les haya gustado! Si les gustó, reviews plzzzz y si no les gustó, aprovechen y manden un review tirando la historia por tierra xD 


	3. Donde se reprimen sentimientos

edit 13 / 09: uufa... se nota k eran las 12 cuando escribí este cap... es mi record de faltas de gramatica y ortografía > pero ya está arreglado! (...supuestamente nnu)

…………12:18 de la mañana… y recién termino… me embale mucho escribiendo esto! Me quedó casi tan largo como el primero (y de hecho, media el doble! Tuve que cortarlo en 2!xD) pero bueno, todo sea por UDS! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEEEWWWWWWSSSSS! GRACIAS POR DARSE LA LATA DE LEER MI HISTORIA! xD

Para todos los que alegaron que alphonse murió y no le importó a nadie (pobrecito!) les digo HAHA! AHORA VERAAN! HAY UNA RAZÓN PARA ESO! (¬¬ no te creo) es en serio! (segura que no la sacaste de debajo de la manga? ¬¬) segura! señala su polera… que no tiene mangas… es el sueño, tendrán que disculparme xD

Disclaimer: olvidé ponerlo antes, pero el "esquema de títulos", o sea, que todos comiencen con "donde se…" no es mío, lo saqué del libro "El sol desnudo" de Asimos, se lo recomiendo a todos ustedes, es demasiado bueno!  
Y………. si FMA fuera mío, la siguiente escena sería REAL.

Disfruten!

* * *

**EN TODOS LADOS  
Capítulo 3: Donde se reprimen sentimientos (y se regala una sonrisa)**

"Aaaah… Envy… no, por favor…"

"Vamos, Ed... sólo un poco más…"

"Ya te dije que no…" protestó Ed con voz débil.

"Por favor…" ronroneó Envy. "Edward…"

"No, Envy." Logró que su voz recuperara algo de firmeza. "Aleja eso de ahí."

"Abre la boca, es sólo un poco más…"

"¡No quiero!" levantó la voz. "¡Me tienes harto!"

"Oh vamos¡Abre la boca!"

"¡NOOO¡EEEEEEK¡Está chorreando¡Tú me limpias el suelo después!"

"Nah, sólo pásale la lengua…"

"¡CÁLLATE¡Y ALEJA DE UNA VEZ EL MALDITO FRASCO DE MERMELADA¿¡CUÁL ES TU IDEA¡¿HOSTIGARME HASTA LA MUERTE!"

"Podría ser." Su clásica sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Envy, al tiempo que cerraba el frasco de mermelada (ahora medio vacío) con que se había dedicado a atosigar a Edward durante todo el desayuno. A pesar de haber tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, había dormido bastante y se encontraba de buen humor. No era el caso del dueño de casa.

Edward salió como un torbellino de la cocina maldiciendo a Envy y gritando "¡Voy a llegar tarde!". Sólo cuando miró su reloj (que marcaba las 7:30) se calmó y decidió seguir arreglando su mochila para el colegio. Con 45 minutos antes del comienzo de clases, sería difícil llegar atrasado.  
_Ese Envy…_ pensó. _¿Cuál es su idea? Ya tengo bastante con que se aloje en mi casa, y además me despierta con cosas raras, y hace esas bromas que… que…_

…

_¿Qué iba a hacer yo?_

…

El sonido de agua corriendo llegó a oídos de Edward.

_Envy está lavando los platos… No es tan inútil. La verdad, tenerlo aquí es com-EL BAÑO. ESO. Iba al baño._

Y entró al pequeño cuarto de la misma manera en que había salido de la cocina, pero ahora reprochándose mentalmente por pensar tanto en Envy.

* * *

Llegó al colegio 10 minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Todo el mundo lo miró extrañado, y el inspector incluso llegó a preguntarle si se había caído de la cama. "Algo así…" Respondió Ed evadiendo el tema. La verdad, le había despertado el olor del desayuno más exquisito que había comido en su vida, preparado por ese chico con pelo de palmera que nadie hubiera imaginado con un delantal de chef puesto. Y nuevamente, Edward se encontró pensando en Envy. Sintió ganas de procurarse un trauma encéfalo-craneano (TEC para los amigos) golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, pero habían demasiados testigos en el pasillo. Caminó hacia la sala con cara de resignación, con la mochila casi cayendo de sus hombros anchos.

Una vez dentro de la sala, fue víctima de las mismas bromas de la entrada, no todos los días se veía al que siempre llegaba atrasado diez minutos antes del toque de campana. "¿Te caíste de la cama?" comenzaron a preguntarle. "¿Qué te despertó tan temprano¿O debería preguntar** quién**?

Ante este último comentario, obviamente formulado en broma, Edward se sonrojó visiblemente, dando paso a que el resto de la clase lo mirara y los más ruidosos prorrumpieran en gritos de "¿Tenías alguien en tu casa, viejo¡Yo creí que eras de los de relaciones lentas! Y dime¿¿qué tal es?" Por suerte, en ese minuto la puerta se abrió, mientras entraba lo que Edward definiría como la persona más **terrible, espeluznante, amenazadora, y que no te gustaría encontrar en un callejón oscuro**:

Izumi-sensei.

"SILENCIO, CLASE." No tuvo que repetirlo. Todo el mundo se sentó en sus respectivos puestos y calló. Izumi comenzó a recitar su clase de química con un tono de didáctica monotonía, sobresaltando de vez en cuando a los alumnos que no ponían atención. Como a la mitad de la clase, un papelito aterrizó en el banco de Edward. El rubio no lo notó, en algún minuto de la clase se había distraído, y ahora se encontraba ocupado saboreando los restos de mermelada que quedaban en su boca.

_Envy también comió de esto… Quizás… Su boca sabría a-EEEEEEEEKKKKKK¡¡CÓMO ESTOY PENSANDO ESTOOOOOOOO!_

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Quizás demasiado.

"¿Pasa algo, Elric?" Preguntó Izumi, interrumpiendo su diagrama del átomo de Böhr y alzando una ceja.

"Eeeeh… Nada, nada, estaba… ¡concentrándome!"

"Por tu bien, espero que así sea, porque tenías cara de estar pensando en lo más lejano posible a la clase de química." Izumi lo miró a los ojos y su expresión se suavizó un poco. Edward era su alumno favorito, no solo porque era el más inteligente, si no porque era realmente divertido molestarlo. Y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. "Hasta tienes cara de zombie, Edward. ¿Alguien que te quita el sueño?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" Coreó el resto de la clase, medio ahogándose en risas. Edward era reconocidamente el más "pavo" del curso, nunca había tenido novia siquiera (aunque no porque no tuviera pretendientas…) Las bromas de la mañana y la recién pasadas eran momentos únicos para molestarlo.

Cuando la clase se calmó, las risas dejaron de resonar en la sala y la cara de Ed pasó de rojo carmesí a solo rojo, Izumi continuó la clase.

Sólo entonces bajó la vista a su banco. Edward divisó el papelito sobre su cuaderno de apuntes y lo abrió preguntándose si sería alguna broma idiota sobre su vida amorosa. Al reconocer la letra de Winry alejó esa idea de su mente. Era una de sus pocas amigas, no sería tan idiota como para molestarlo en un momento como ese.

"_Hola Ed¿cómo estás¿Qué es de tu vida?"_

Hasta ahí, todo bien. Pero las manos de Ed temblaron de manera sumamente brusca al leer la última frase.

"_¿Qué tal está Alphonse?"_

Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte blanco del pizarrón. Casi lo había logrado… No pensar en ello, no pensar en Alphonse… tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza, sabía que Alphonse no habría querido que se amargara, de hecho lo habría impulsado a seguir adelante… ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Ya no estaba ahí para confirmarlo… Pero no. Tenía que seguir adelante. Por él. Por Alphonse.

"_Nada interesante, Winry. Todo bien. Luego hablamos, ya me perdí la mitad de la clase."_

La chica frunció el ceño al leer la nota. Conocía demasiado a Edward, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Algo lo preocupaba, se notaba en sus ojos, en sus pasos inseguros… pero¿qué¿Qué podría ser? Quizás estaba relacionado con la última fuente de sus preocupaciones: Alphonse. Desde el accidente, Edward nunca se había mostrado completamente feliz de nuevo, atormentado por el sufrimiento de su hermano. Le habría encantado poder preguntarle, pero sabía que Ed no diría nada. Siempre se guardaba todo para sí, se cerraba en si mismo para intentar apaciguar el dolor. Así que decidió averiguarlo por ella misma: esa tarde iría al hospital a ver a Alphonse. Por supuesto, Edward no sabría nada de eso.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa en estado de zombie. En clases podía apartarlo fácilmente de su mente, pero ahora que no tenía nada en qué pensar, el recuerdo de su hermano lo atormentaba. Alphonse, la vida miserable que había tenido que llevar por una esperanza ya muerta, ya enterrada seis pies bajo tierra pero que, sin embargo, seguía apareciendo en sus sueños con la sutileza de un fantasma y la insistencia palpitante del "y si hubiera…"

"Perdóname, Alphonse" susurró Edward, al tiempo que descansaba su mano en la puerta. Sentía cómo una lágrima estaba a punto de escapar de sus ojos. "Perdóname."

Y abrió la puerta.  
La escena que encontró una vez adentro, fue suficiente para que la susodicha lágrima corriera de vuelta al ojo, se pegara a él para ver mejor y gritara "¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO!"

Al medio del living, manzana en mano simulando un micrófono, bailando y cantando a voz en cuello (y hay que añadir, muy bien) una canción no identificable de Juan Luis Guerra, se encontraba Envy.

Uno esperaría que, una vez adentro Edward, Envy hubiera parado su show, apagado la radio, bajado la vista y/o tirado la manzana por la cabeza del pequeño. Pero Envy tenía una personalidad demasiado imprevisible. Luego de ver a Edward, sí tiró la ya mencionada manzana, pero no a la cabeza del rubio, si no simplemente a la mesa. Sin previo aviso, tomó las manos de Edward pasando por alto los "¿eh¿Qué?" de éste y lo obligó a bailar con él, sin parar de cantar en ningún minuto.

Una vez terminada la canción, Envy estalló en carcajadas. "¡Eres más tieso que un poste, Edward!" (A/N: Me suena uu xD) casi se retorcía de risa.  
Edward lo miró rabioso, y en un destello de quién-sabe-qué-cosa, una frase escapó de sus labios.

"¿Y por qué no me das unas clases de baile?"

Envy paró de reír. Lo miró unos segundos, como preguntándose si el pequeño hablaba en serio. Estos mismos segundos fueron aprovechados por Edward para bajar la vista intentando simular su sonrojo. Una pequeña risa le hizo levantar la vista algo enojado. Se encontró con Envy mirándolo y sonriendo abiertamente.

"Claro. Cuando quieras."

Ed nunca supo si el sol repentinamente se había colado dentro su living, o si era sencillamente el efecto de la sonrisa de Envy.

* * *

Pie de limón. Seguramente era una de las mejores invenciones culinarias del hombre. Envy lo había cocinado como postre para una igualmente deliciosa cena, pero el pie había acaparado toda la atención de Ed. Engulló otro bocado del delicioso postre, sin notar el par de ojos morados fijos en el, en su cara, en su boca, en su lengua…  
Edward exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción y apartó el palto vacío. "Estaba excelente" dijo sonriéndole a Envy. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle dónde había aprendido a cocinar tan bien (cosa que realmente lo intrigaba), notó que el joven se había ido acercando paulatinamente, y que ahora estaba a medio metro suyo.

"Tienes merengue en la boca…" lentamente levantó su mano y le pasó un par de delicados dedos por los labios.  
Edward se estremeció al contacto de los dedos fríos y elegantes. No supo si Envy lo percibió, pero seguramente notó el segundo estremecimiento del rubio, provocado cuando Envy se llevó los dedos manchados a la boca y los lamió con una lentitud endemoniada.

El joven disfrutó de la expresión del rostro de Edward bastantes segundos antes de anunciar "voy a lavar los paltos" y retirarse de la mesa. Se lo había tomado como un juego, había pensado "¿Qué cara pondrá Edward si…?" Pero había llegado demasiado lejos. Cuando lo había tocado… Había estado a punto de… _Oh no, _se dijo, _no pienses en eso. No pienses en eso. Que no. ¡QUE NO¡¡QUE NO PIENSES EN ESO, MIERDA!  
_Pero no logró que el "y si hubiera" lo abandonara.

* * *

Concentrarse para las tareas nunca le había resultado tan complicado. Edward dio por lo menos 10 vueltas a su escritorio antes de lograr tomar el lápiz y sentarse a escribir, y otras 10 vueltas más para lograr entender el enunciado del primer problema. "Hay un 87 de azúcar en la mermelada de frambuesa. Si en dicha mermelada…"

_Mermelada… como seguramente habría sabido la boca de Envy esa mañana…_

"… el restante 23 contiene a su vez un 18,5 de jugo de limón…"

_Limón… pie de limón… con merengue… como el que Envy había sacado de_ sus _labios… Aaah… ah… ¿Ah?_

Fijó la vista en la hoja de la tarea. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. Luego, se abalanzó sobre la hoja y la partió en mil pedazos. Si se hubiera podido reconstruir, se habría visto un ahoja con un par de problemas de matemáticas y, en el centro, un corazón gigante con un nombre sobrescrito cientos de veces.

**Envy.**

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"¡Tengo las manos mojadas!" Gritó Envy desde la cocina. Decidió demorarse algo más de lo necesario con los paltos, para lograr contener sus impulsos libidinosos causados por cierto rubiecito de pelo largo y ojos dorados. Guardó rápidamente los cuchillos para no enterrarse uno en el estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el asesino más buscado de toda Europa estuviera pensando en eso? No podía hacerlo. No podía sentir nada. Nada. Nada. Nada.

Pero una parte de él le repetía que no había nada que hacer, no podía ocultarse a sí mismo lo que sentía. Y sabía de sobra que se sentía más que atraído por Edward. Pero de nuevo, supuestamente, él no podía sentir eso…  
Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. ¿Y _por qué_ no iba a poder sentir eso?  
¿Por qué tenía que ocultarse ante sí mismo lo que sentía?  
¿Porque lo había dicho Dante?  
Dante estaba a miles de kilómetros y su vida no dependía de ella. No tenía por qué hacerle caso, al menos, no en esto.  
Su rostro mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras guardaba los últimos platos. En ese mismo momento escuchó un sonido proveniente del piso de superior. El ruido de un cuerpo que se desploma sobre la cama, seguido de un suave sollozo, tan amargo como el dolor que contenía. Envy se apuró en cerrar las despensas y subir la escalera. Se asomó en el umbral, intentando controlar su tono asustado.

"¿Edward?"

* * *

Luego de volver a copiar los problemas en una nueva hoja y resolverlos, Edward se dispuso a guardar los cuadernos en su vieja mochila. Aún refunfuñaba y se podía apreciar un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Se había convencido a sí mismo que él no había escrito eso, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Era el único en la pieza, no se podían contar los fantasmas por la sencilla razón de que no podían sostener un lápiz. En eso, sonó el teléfono.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Se escuchó un "¡Tengo las manos mojadas!" proveniente del primer piso. Ed caminó hasta el teléfono sin dejar de refunfuñar, pero al mismo tiempo aguzando el oído por si Envy hacía o decía algo más.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Edward?"

Era la voz de Winry. "Seguramente olvidó las páginas de la tarea" se dijo Ed. Pero luego reparó en lo rasposa y quebrada que se oía su voz, como si hubiera estado llorando.

"¿Winry¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Edward?"

El corazón de Ed se saltó un par de latidos.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Alphonse había muerto?"

No atinó a decir ni hacer nada. Después de gesticular unos momentos logró murmurar un "¿c-cómo…?"

"Fui al hospital, Edward. Y cuando pregunté por él, dijeron que había muerto el sábado pasado. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Por qué?"

Ya no podía escuchar nada. Todos sus fantasmas parecieron volver a apresarlo, podía ver a Alphonse tirado en la cama sin poder moverse, con expresión de abatimiento. Podía verlo claramente, mirándolo a los ojos como el tercer día que pasó en el hospital, murmurando "déjame morir, hermano…"

"¿Edward?"

Pero no. No podía dejarlo ir, tenía la esperanza de que se recuperara, que pudiera seguir viviendo…

"¿Edward?"

Que no muriera, igual que su madre. Que siguiera viviendo… que no se fuera…

"¡Edward!"

Que no lo dejara solo…

"¡EDWARD!"

La voz de Winry retumbó desde el otro lado de la línea. Necesitaba hablar con Ed, y creía que él también necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto. Suavizó su voz. "Por favor, Edward. Si quieres hablar sobre eso…"

"No, Winry." La cortó Ed. "Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Adiós."

Y cortó.

* * *

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Edward se derrumbó sobre su cama y dejó que la tristeza rompiera la débil barrera de su voluntad y lo llenara. Había logrado mantener esa barrera con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, distrayéndose e intentando no pensar en ello. Y la fuente de sus distracciones siempre había sido Envy.  
Notó que, por muy terrible que sonara, se sentía mucho más aliviado con Alphonse muerto, tal y como le había dicho a Envy el día en que se conocieron. Se sentía aliviado al saber que, mientras él reía, Alphonse no estaba sufriendo el dolor de su cuerpo inútil, si no descansando sobre el regazo de su madre en algún lugar muy lejano… Todo gracias a Envy.

Envy.

Cuánto le habría gustado poder arrojarse a sus brazos sin que nada le importara, sin que nada le preocupara. Cuánto anhelaba el poder sentir sus brazos aprisionándolo, exorcizando toda su tristeza… cuánto lo había soñado… cuánto lo había esperado…  
Y fue entonces cuando lo vio aparecer en el umbral de su puerta. Jadeaba ligeramente, como si hubiera subido corriendo las escaleras. Lo miraba preocupado, y algo sorprendido.

"¿Edward… qué ocurre?"

Pero Ed sólo enterró su cara en la almohada, sin proferir respuesta y sin dejar de llorar. Era un completo idiota. ¿Cómo podía esperar que Envy _quisiera_ lo mismo que él añoraba? Era un idiota por creer que Envy podría sentir algo cercano a lo que él sentía, era un idiota incluso por sentirlo. Escuchó cómo la cama crujía bajo un nuevo peso y una mano firme lo volteaba y obligaba a levantarse un poco. No subió la vista. No quería encontrarse con los ojos del joven sentado delante suyo, seguramente burlones o incluso despectivos. No quería tener que hablar, y tampoco habría sabido qué decir.

Pero no tuvo que hacer nada. Lentamente, Envy lo estrechó en sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Sintió cómo el llanto lo embriagaba de nuevo y devolvió el abrazo aún más fuertemente, sintiendo que ahora podía expresar toda su tristeza y que luego desaparecería por completo.  
Sintió que esas lágrimas que ahora lloraba, arrastrarían la tristeza consigo.

Pero cuando la última lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Una parte de su mente gritó "¡APÁRTATE!". Pero no, no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse así todo el tiempo posible, quería estar ahí para siempre…  
Envy no sabía qué hacer. Le encantaba estar tan fuertemente abrazado con el objeto de sus deseos, pero su libido le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Si seguía así unos momentos más, seguramente…  
Se retorció un poco para liberarse de los brazos de Edward, no sin pesar. "Eeeehm, bueno…" balbuceó, evitando su mirada. "Yo… me voy a la cama…" E intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible. No había alcanzado la puerta cuando la voz de Edward le detuvo.

"Espera." Envy se volteó a mirarlo. Sentado sobre la cama, con el rostro cuajado de lágrimas, se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegido…

"¿Podrías dormir conmigo?"

* * *

…Reviews? nn? 


	4. Donde se comprende una mirada

30 REVIEWS EN 3 CAAAAAAAAPSSSSS! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHAS GRACIAAAAAS!

Y PERDON POR EL RETRASO DEL CAP! Tengo razones, en serio!  
1.- EL COLEGIO.  
2.- YA LO TENIA ESCRITO! Pero no tenia tiempo para pasarlo al PC  
3.- Falta de inspiración para empezar u  
4.- Falta de tiempo para escribir! Lo escribí en clases de leguaje y aritmética! (y escondiendo el cuaderno!) ya veía que de repente llegaba mi profe de lenguaje y me preguntaba "Emilia… que es eso?" xD sep, no es una buena idea escribir yaoi en clases. Pero bueno, es en el único minuto en k tengo tiempo (no voy a escribir mientras juego tenis, no?)  
Para **Alia.Asakura**: me pillaste con esa pregunta! xD la verdad es que no tenía idea! Le pregunté a mucha gente y al final me dijeron q mientras nadie supiera y la casa estuviera a nombre del papá, da lo mismo xD  
para **Lupi-chan**: JAAAA! LO ESCRIBÍ PENSANDO EN ESA CANCIOOOON! Burbujas de amor es una de mis favoritas!  
Para **Kmy Kusanagi**: oooooooooh muchas gracias! No sabia k existía eso u creo k ya lo arreglé… espero  
para **Lila Negra**: oops… es mi gramática de 1am muerta de sueño u prometo arreglarlo! Muchas gracias por hacérmelo notar! (Y siiiiii Asimov la llevaaa xD) seria una gran idea lo del beta reader… voy a ver como me las arreglo muchas gracias por las criticas constructivas! Es lo k más necesito!

En cuanto al cap… CHIN CHIN CHIN! Pasará lo k MUUUUUCHAS querían ver… JAAAAA! Tienen k leerlo! xD  
….me costó MUCHISIMO escribir este capítulo…, así k ojala les guste u  
disclaimer (algo extra a estas alturas): si FMA fuera mío, Envy aparecería aleatoriamente cantando canciones de Juan Luis guerra (para Ed, claro xD)

Y AHORA EL CAP! (Q larga la nota de autora! xX)

* * *

**EN TODOS LADOS  
Capítulo 4: Donde se comprende una mirada (y se conoce un objetivo)**

Envy profirió un suspiro mientras cambiaba nuevamente de posición entre las sábanas. Su libido le había jugado una **PÉSIMA** pasada. Edward había dicho claramente "dormir", y no "acostarse" ni "yacer" ni "fornicar" ni "tener sexo". Sencillamente "dormir". Pero en ese minuto, no había tenido tiempo para reflexionar acerca de eso.

En cambio, se había quedado mirando al rubio con cara de idiota y gesticulando como un pez fuera del agua. Para su fortuna, Edward no interpretó esto correctamente, creyendo que Envy consideraba extraño que le dijera eso sin razón.

"Por favor…" _Dilo, _se dijo._ Sólo dilo_. "No quiero estar solo."  
Por fin lo había dicho. No había querido aceptarlo ante sí mismo, pero finalmente se había visto obligado a hacerlo. Había logrado decirlo. Titubeó, y luego repitió con voz algo más firme "no quiero estar solo, Envy."

El aludido se estremeció. Era la primera vez que Ed pronunciaba su nombre con una expresión parecida, con un tono tan serio y, oh Dios… Le habría encantado que fuera lo único que dijera. Ese pensamiento no ayudó precisamente a controlar su creciente perversión, por lo que decidió salir corriendo a su pieza luego de un rápido "me iré a poner pijama."

Ed dirigió una sonrisa melancólica pero feliz a la pared que separaba su pieza de la ocupada por Envy. Realmente le gustaba tenerlo ahí para esto, era un alivio saber que no estaría solo, sabiendo que no podía pensar con claridad. Pero el sol ayudaría en ello. Esa niebla grisácea en su mente se disiparía en la mañana, junto con todos sus fantasmas.

* * *

Se había metido entre las sábanas con una amalgama de sentimientos dentro de sí: ansiedad, temor, vergüenza, inquietud, _deseo._ No miró al rubio, pero supo que sonreía mientras decía "buenas noches". Se quedó dormido apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, dejando a Envy despierto a su lado. La atmósfera era de total calma, completamente opuesta a la tensión dentro del joven que no podía dormir. Dos partes de sí mismo se encontraban en medio de una feroz discusión, que involucraba al pequeño durmiente que yacía a su lado y a sí mismo en tercera persona. Oh si, a esos dos les encantaba hablar dentro de él como si no estuviera ahí.

"No puedo creer que no esté haciendo nada." Decía el Deseo. "Está en una cama, a su lado, **sin nadie** **en toda al casa**¡¿Y no hace nada!"

"¡Está bien así!" Alegaba la Razón. "No puede llegar y tirarse sobre él¡estaría sacando provecho de la situación!"

"¡Desde cuándo le ha importado eso!"

"¡Desde que tiene moral!"

"¿Y desde cuándo él, el asesino más despiadado y sangre fría de Europa tiene moral!"

"¡Desde que conoció a Edward!"

En este punto, ambas voces callaron. Envy se giró ligeramente para mirarlo. El pelo le caía sobre los párpados cerrados, la boca se movía ligeramente cuando respiraba, y la sábana lo cubría hasta los hombros. Cuánto ansiaba poder literalmente tirarse sobre él y arrancarle la sábana, la polera, el short del pijama, los boxers…  
Se giró de nuevo para no mirarlo. Esto no iba a ninguna parte. Lo único que estaba logrando era hacerlo aún más difícil de soportar. Envy suspiró.

No es fácil dormir inocentemente junto al objeto de tus deseos.

* * *

Logró dormir unas horas. Despertó con el creciente temor de haber dejado las sábanas hechas un asco. Rápidamente comprobó lo contrario y suspiró aliviado.  
Amanecía. Edward se giró hacia él, atrapando su atención. Murmuró algunas palabras inconexas e inteligibles, pero de repente Envy escuchó claramente

"Envy…"

Bien, si antes no había arruinado las sábanas, de seguro lo haría ahora. Su mente de cloaca se había dejado llevar de una manera impresionante con sólo escuchar su nombre de esos labios que quería entre los suyos. Su deseo había alcanzado un punto crítico. Lentamente, se levantó sobre su codo izquierdo y comenzó a acercar su mano a la cara de Edward. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente, y luego le arregló un par de mechones dorados detrás de la oreja. Edward despertó con este movimiento, encontrándose con Envy mirándolo mientras lo acariciaba. El joven apartó la mano con lentitud y pesar, creando en Ed el pensamiento de que debería haberse hecho el dormido, sólo para prolongar el contacto unos segundos más.

El sol se reflejaba en los irises morados, y Ed creyó ver algo más en ellos. Un brillo especial, intenso como solo pocos sentimientos llegan a serlo. Pero¿Qué era? …¿Pasión? … ¿Deseo? …

_¿Amor?_

No reflexionó en el momento, pero por su mente pasó la frase "habrá que averiguarlo". Se acercó milimétricamente a Envy y, sin saber lo que hacía, pronunció su nombre con una voz que no parecía suya, por estar cargada de ansiedad, de deseo…

"Envy…"

No perdió tiempo. Comenzó a acercarse al objeto de sus deseos, su mano recuperó su antigua posición entre el pelo rubio que parecía seda entre sus dedos.

"Edward…"

Cerró los ojos. Podía sentir la respiración de Envy en su cara, un vaho cálido que lo envolvía, que lo enloquecía. Sus narices estaban casi rozándose. Ed entreabrió lentamente su boca y…

**Pipipipipiiip – pipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip**

Abrieron los ojos. Se miraron unos segundos…

Ed se giró violentamente y apagó el despertador. Se sentó rápidamente en su esquina de la cama y, sin mirar a Envy, dijo "tengo que apurarme… o voy a llegar atrasado…" y salió corriendo al baño.

Envy seguía en su posición semi erguida en la cama, sin creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar, sin poder creer que **no** había llegado a pasar. ¡Había estado tan endemoniadamente cerca!

Se desplomó sobre las almohadas. Abrió pesadamente un ojo y su vista se centró en el despertador.  
El maldito aparato no vería otro amanecer.

* * *

Cálmate.

Ed se masajeaba lentamente el cuero cabelludo mientras le agua corría sobre su torso, su espalda, sus piernas… Había estado a punto, a punto de…

Cálmate.

_Cálmate._

Pero no lo lograba. Temblaba ligeramente de pura ansiedad y sentía que algo dentro de él se movía inquieto. Su pequeño demonio interior (alias deseo, alias lujuria, alias lascivia) estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos con sus gritos desesperados.

"¡SAL AHORA DE LA DUCHA Y VE CON ENVY!" gritaba y gritaba. Mientras su deseo se desesperaba, su razón hacía gala de su acostumbrado cinismo.

"Claaro, va a llegar allá todo mojado, con la toalla en la cintura a decirle qué¿"continuemos en lo que estábamos"¡HA¡Como si fuera capaz de decir eso!"

"¡No es necesario que diga nada¿No viste cómo estaba Envy?" la razón emitió un "mmh…" No podía negar que el deseo también se había reflejado en sus los morados. El deseo aprovechó para seguir hablando. "¡Y tampoco importa que llegues mojado!" De hecho… creo que así le gustará más…" La razón enrojeció, mientras el deseo mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica, parecida a la de Envy. "Y en cuanto a la toalla… _me parece _que no es necesaria¿Sabes?"

Ed mandó a sus voceas a callar y a cierto lugar al que no vale la pena referirse. La maldita conversación interior lo había hecho enrojecer aún más (¡Y NI SIQUIERA CREÍA QUE ESO FUERA POSIBLE!) y estaba aún más lejos de calmarse que en un principio. Cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en la toalla con un amplio suspiro de cansancio.  
¿Cómo iba a haber pensado en lo difícil que resultaría todo esto ese sábado en que le había permitido a Envy quedarse en su casa?

* * *

Envy aún estaba postrado en la cama cuando escuchó el "me voy temprano" de Ed. "Y el desayuno…?" quiso preguntar, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un chasquido seco. Acto seguido, tomó el despertador, bajó corriendo las escaleras y lo tiró contra la pared del lavadero con todas sus fuerzas. Tiró los pedazos contra la pared unas tres veces más antes de declararse satisfecho. Tomó los restos y los tiró al tarro de basura. El más grande habría cabido en el agujero de un sacapuntas.

* * *

¡EDWARD!

TWACK.

El borrador aterrizó en la cabeza de Edward con un impacto equivalente al del despertador ya mencionado contra la pared. Ed emitió un grito de dolor y dirigió una mirada asesina a Izumi-sensei, pasando por alto las risas de sus compañeros. Izumi se acercó para recuperar el borrador y comprobar si no se habían producido daños mayores. Bueno, y aparte, para seguir riñéndolo con una privacidad que de seguro habrían tenido de no ser por su elevado tono de voz.

"¿Qué te pasa, Edward¡Estás más ido que de costumbre¡Ya había gritado tu nombre diez veces¿Ocurrió algo¿Acaso…" En este punto, Izumi calló. La última vez que Edward había tenido ese comportamiento había sido luego del accidente, cuando su hermano había sido internado en el hospital… Tragó saliva y, bajando la voz, dijo "¿Le ocurrió algo a Alphonse?"

Ed abrió los ojos como platos. Claro… nadie en el colegio lo sabía… sin contar a Winry. Quiso ahorcarse a sí mismo por lo que iba a hacer, pero bueno, sólo por esta vez…

Bajó la vista. "Alphonse murió, profesora."

Silencio.

"Realmente lo siento, Ed. Si quieres, puedes irte a casa en seguida…"

"Muchas gracias, profesora." Tomó sus cosas y se largó. Sólo por esta vez, usaría a Alphonse como una excusa. Una vez fuera del colegio, juntó las palmas de las manos y gritó "¡PERDÓNAME, ALPHONSE!". Pero sabía que, si su hermano se estaba retorciendo en su tumba por eso, sería de risa. Así era Al. Siempre lo había sido.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 2, y generalmente salía a las 5. Hasta la clase de química sólo había tenido clases poco importantes o en las que no necesitaba poner atención para sacar la mejor nota del curso (esperen… esas eran casi todas…) así que daba lo mismo que no hubiera escuchado nada. Pero con Izumi-sensei era distinto…bueno, luego revisaría el libro. Ahora tenía que…

"¡EY¡ED!" Se volteó. Desde la otra esquina, le hacía señas un pequeño grupo de sus compañeros. Los miró con cara de ¿Qué hacen aquí, provocando risas entre los componentes del reducido grupo.

"¡Nos escapamos de clases, DOH!" Le dijo uno de ellos. "¿Y tú?"

Ed no tuvo que contestar. Su celular había comenzado a sonar (con la música de Better off alone de Alice Deejay, dicho sea de paso) y lo sacó apresuradamente de la mochila. Revisó rápidamente el número y se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular sin entender.  
"De mi casa…?"  
El resto del grupo lo quedó mirando. Todos sabían que Ed vivía solo¿quién podía estar ahí?

"¡Hola, O'chibi-san!"

"¿E-envy!" preguntó Ed alejándose a tropezones del grupo.

"¡Pues claro¿Quién si no?" Respondió Envy con una risita.

"¿Por qué me estás llamando?" preguntó Ed frunciendo el ceño.

"_Porque quería oír tu voz…" _Ha. Ha. Ha. Como si fuera a decir eso. Optó por una mentira que, la verdad, no lo era tanto.

"¡Porque estoy aburrido!"

Ed hizo un mohín gracioso, al tiempo que resoplaba. ¿Quién iba a llamar sólo por eso?

"Pues…Encuentra algo que hacer."

Silencio.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" gritó Envy del otro lado de la línea. Ed tuvo un mal presentimiento y, medio en broma, medio en serio, dijo "No debe incluir cuchillos…"

"Ouch. Bueno, entonces puedo cambiarlos por…"

"…ni tenedores…"

"eeeh, bueno, entonces con…"

"… ni cucharas…"

"Mierda. Entonces sólo queda…"

"…Y tiene que ser sano, legal, y no involucrar sadomasoquismo." Ed ni siquiera supo por qué agregó la última frase, estaba a punto de echarse a reír, y lo hizo al oír la respuesta de Envy.

"…vaya. Entonces no lo tengo."

Rieron juntos unos segundos. Luego Ed dijo "bien, tengo que cortar" al notar las caras de pregunta de sus compañeros. Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada cuando Envy le gritó

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó reacomodando el celular en su oreja.

"Creo… que hay que comprar otro despertador…"

Ed arqueó una ceja. "Pero… ¿y el otro?"

"Sufrió un desperfecto." Ed recordó la escena de la mañana (sonrojándose de paso) y pudo ver a Envy arrojando el despertador a la pared y destrozándolo. Deseó haber estado ahí para haber visto eso. Lo pensó mejor. No, habría sido mejor que el maldito despertador se hubiera descompuesto en un principio. Así no los habría interrumpido…

"¿Edward?"

Se sacudió. Había olvidado que aún tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

"Claro. Yo compro uno. Adiós."

¿Quién era, Ed?" preguntaron sus compañeros a penas se acercó a ellos. Una gota de incomodidad apareció tras la cabeza de Edward (xD)

"uuuuh… eeehm…. Era… la… ¡la señora que limpia!" Lo siguió un "aaah…" general. Intercambiaron miradas dentro del grupo y luego el más cercano a Ed le preguntó "¿Y qué era eso que no podía incluir cuchillos ni sadomasoquismo?"

La gota creció hasta llegar casi al piso. ¿Qué podía decir?

"Eeeeeeh… es queeeee…. Tiene… tiene métodos "poco convencionales" para limpiar… sí, eso…"

Otro "aaah." El grupo se imaginó una vieja arrugada y gorda en un traje de mucama, con un cuchillo en la mano y un látigo en la otra.  
Eeeeeeeeew. Mala imagen mental.

Ed se imaginó a Envy metido en un traje de mucama, con un cuchillo en al mano y un látigo en la otra. Y con una falda **muy** corta.

"Ed, viejo… Te está saliendo sangre de narices."

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Y Ed se apresuró en sacar todos los pañuelos que tenía mientras sus compañeros se ahogaban en risas. No podía decir que había sido una mala imagen mental.

* * *

Llegó a casa algo más tarde que la hora de siempre, comprar e despertador le llevó más de lo esperado. Un "hola" apagado le llegó de la pieza del computador, junto con una canción de Mago de Oz. Ed se preguntó cómo no se rompía los tímpanos con la música a todo volumen en la pequeña pieza. Quizás le gustaba el dolor, quién sabe. A esa frase siguió una asociación de ideas que le hizo recordar cierta imagen mental. Tuvo que salir corriendo al baño y echar a lavar enseguida esa camisa. Rayos¿Por qué su mente tenía que jugarle esas malas pasadas?

Mientras metía la camisa en la lavadora y miraba el reloj de la cocina recordó algo más: lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Pensándolo ahora, con mucha más claridad, podía decir que había sido… extraño. No entendía _por qué_ lo había hecho, tampoco si realmente había querido hacerlo o se había dejado llevar por el momento…

Quizás… quizás tenía que hablar con Envy… preguntarle por qué… por qué… ¿Por qué _qué?_

Estaba casi en la puerta de la pieza del computador. Se volteó rápidamente y subió las escaleras en dirección a su pieza. No, no era una buena idea. Lo mejor sería no decir nada. Algunas veces, es mejor esperar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

* * *

Esperando y esperando, llegó el viernes. Casi no había hablado con Edward esos últimos días. Se había dedicado a buscar información sobre su blanco y a contactar con el resto de los Homunuculus. Le habían comentado que quizás lo enviarían en una misión y, según Lust, estaban a punto de conseguir el nombre de su blanco.  
No le creía. Si estuvieran tan cerca, ya se lo habrían dicho. Lo de la misión parecía más cercano, seguramente le darían más información al día siguiente. Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que el CD que estaba escuchando se había terminado hacía media hora. También escuchó un sonido proveniente del living. "¿Qué diablos…?" Se giró a ver la hora en el computador: las seis. Ed había llegado hacía una hora, y él ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Se odió a si mismo por lo distraído que estaba últimamente.  
Otro sonido llegó de la sala. "Ed…" murmuró inconcientemente. Salió de la pieza del computador, sin preocuparse por apagar el aparato. Caminó con paso lento e inseguro hacia el living, recordando de pronto la escena de la mañana del miércoles. Intentó borrarla de su cabeza. "Eso no volverá a ocurrir" se dijo. "Ya perdí mi oportunidad. No es como si en cualquier momento fuera a encontrarme a Ed durmiendo plácidamente, completamente entregado…"

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al entrar al living y encontrarse con Ed echándose una siesta en uno de los sofás, con la mochila y los cuadernos esparcidos por el piso. Había tenido un día muy duro.

Envy sonrió con malicia. Había dejado pasar una oportunidad, pero no era un idiota: esta no pasaría de ninguna manera. Quería a Ed y lo quería AHORA.  
Caminó hasta el sillón con su característica sonrisa. Lentamente, pasó una pierna por sobre la figura durmiente de Ed, apoyando luego sus rodillas a ambos costados de Edward. Se inclinó sobre él, saboreando la sensación de cercanía, y susurró lascivamente en su oreja

"Edward…"

* * *

Ed despertó con Envy encima suyo, con su cara a menos de dos palmos de la suya. Era una extraña pero (para que negarlo) también _excelente _manera de despertar. Aún así, el temor lo atacó. ¡Esto no estaba bien¡Lo conocía de hacía menos de una semana!  
¡Y ERA UN CHICO¡Y ERA… Era… era…

Envy tomó sus manos y las sujetó sobre su cabeza por las muñecas. Se inclinó aún más hacia él y volvió a murmurar "Edward…"

Y en ese momento, Ed lo supo. Supo que Envy era lo único que quería en su vida.

Suavemente, Envy comenzó a pasarle la lengua por sus labios, limitándose a saborearlos, sin completar el beso. Ed sentía cómo el contacto con su lengua le producía escalofríos como corrientes eléctricas que lo recorrían de la cabeza a los pies. Quería más. _Quería más._  
Atrapó los labios de Envy entre los suyos, sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacía. El joven pareció sorprendido por unos instantes, pero en seguida tomó control de la situación, profundizando el beso, saboreando esos labios dulces como la miel, como su dueño… Soltó las manos de Edward, tomándolo de la cintura con una y desarmando su ya desordenada trenza con la otra. Luego dejó su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras Ed gemía suavemente. No supo si lo hacía a propósito o qué, pero los gemidos de Ed le parecieron los más sensuales que había escuchado. Volvió a reclamar sus labios, su lengua danzando con la de Edward, sus manos recorriendo su torso, su espalda… En algún minuto, el rubio había echado sus brazos sobre su cuello, y ahora lo abrazaba fuertemente, tomándolo por los hombros, por la cintura…

"Edward…" dijo una vez más, con la voz apagada entre los besos. Su mano había continuado bajando por la espalda de Ed, alcanzando sus caderas… comenzó a juguetear con el botón del pantalón de Edward, mientras se separaban un poco para tomar aire.  
Lo miró a los ojos. Junto con la pasión, con el deseo, no pudo evitar ver algo de temor en los ojos dorados. "Claro" se dijo. "Seguramente aún es virgen… quizás debería ir un poco más lento…" pero resultaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Aún así, lo intentó. Volvió a sonreírle como diciendo "todo va a estar bien" al tiempo que subía sus manos hasta el torso de Edward y comenzaba a sacarle la corbata del colegio y desabrocharle la camisa. Pareció como si Ed fuera a decir algo. Fuera lo que fuera, no llegó a decirlo, pues quedó ahogado por los labios de Envy nuevamente sobre los suyos. El joven ya había desabrochado por completo su camisa, y ahora sus manos lo acariciaban de las más diversas formas, aumentando aún más su deseo, casi erradicando su miedo…  
Envy tomó entre sus dedos uno de los pezones de Ed y lo torció ligeramente, provocando el gemido más fuerte (y sensual) que había salido de su garganta hasta el minuto. Envy siguió, fascinado por la respuesta, ahora continuando el trabajo con su boca, besando y lamiendo el torso desnudo de Edward, envuelto en los gemidos de éste, escuchando su nombre salir de esos dulces labios…

Su lengua continuaba bajando, y los gemidos de Ed iban en aumento. Casi llegaba a la altura de sus caderas, siempre lamiéndolo y tocándolo como quería desde que lo había conocido. Lentamente, pasó su lengua por debajo del pantalón de Ed, mientras una de sus manos recorría sus piernas, abriéndolas ligeramente, acariciándolas.

"Envy… po-por favor…" dijo Edward ahogando un gemido. "Por favor…"

Eso era todo. Había intentado contenerse, peor si se lo pedía (Y EN ESE TONO!) era imposible negarse. Le sonrió con toda su pasión y deseo, mientras su mano comenzaba a deslizar el cierre del pantalón de Ed…

Y entonces, se quedó helado. Había escuchado un suave "tw-twing!" proveniente del computador: la señal para una ventana de video de los Homunuculus. En cualquier minuto se escucharía la voz de Lust desde el otro lado de la línea…

"¡LO SIENTO!" Gritó mientras salía de un salto del sillón y corría hacia la pieza del computador, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se sentó temblando de rabia. ¡CÓMO MIERDA SE LES OCURRIÓ LLAMAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESEEEEE!

"¿Envy?"

La cara de Lust apareció en la pantalla, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. "¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes una cara…"

"Hazla corta, Lust." Le espetó Envy. La llamada inoportuna lo había dejado de **pésimo** humor.

"Vaya, pues tenía algo que decirte, pero si estás de mal humor…" Lust hizo un ademán de apagar el computador, pero Envy la detuvo, un poco más clamado.

"No seas idiota. ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Averiguaron algo?"

"Lo más importante." Lust sonrió a sus anchas mientras Envy abría los ojos como platos. "O sea…" dijo, "¿Qué tienen el…?"

"Si, tenemos el nombre. El resto será tu trabajo, no creo que sea difícil encontrarlo como el hacker que eres. Ahora bien, tu presa…" Envy se acercó a la pantalla, impaciente. Lust se tomó su tiempo para otorgarle a la escena el dramatismo necesario. Sonrió y lentamente terminó la frase.

"El nombre de tu presa… Es Edward Elric."

* * *

¿Qué les pareciooooooooo?'

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ Q ESCRIBIA ALGO ASIIIIIIII xD bien... se k deja bastante k desear… pero era mi primera veeeez tenganme compasión TToTT

BIEN! Todos los k kerían que Envy supiera k Ed es su presa, ahí tienen xD ahora hay k ver…

¿Qué hará Envy?

¿Qué era esa "misión" de la que le habían hablado?

¿Qué ocurrirá si Ed se entera de que Envy tiene que matarlo?

¿Y cómo se enteraría?

Algunas respuestas, en el siguiente capitulo! xD

Revieeeewssssssssss plzzzzzzzzz! con 3 caps llegamos a 30 reviews, intentemos llegar a los 40! (hago una fiesta si llegoooooo! xD)  
salu2!


	5. Donde nace una esperanza

**WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

En seriooooooooo mil perdones! Se que me demoré como mil años en esta actualización y no tengo excusas para eso >.>

Bueno, de tener tengo, pero para qué voy a aburrirlos con mi vida privada? Solo les diré que pasaron muchas cosas entre mi última actualización y esta, y cosas no necesariamente buenas. Pero al diablo, aquí esta el capitulooooo!

**MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWSSSSS! 19 en un solo capítulo! qué emoción! n.n**

Apenas tenga tiempo editaré esto para poder alargar la nota de autora, pero ahora mismo tengo a mi hermanito al lado gritando que vaya a jugar Tales of Legendia (conocen el juego? Es lo mejor! xD) en nuestro playstation 2( nuevo vicio -) asi que pueden echarle la culpa si hay errores idiotas en el capitulo, porque no alcancé a revisarlo

Pero bueno, basta de rodeos, AQUÍ VAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**EN TODOS LADOS**

**Capítulo 5: Donde nace una esperanza (y se revela un secreto)**

_Tu-túm_

"El nombre de tu presa…"  
_Tu-túm_

_Tu-túm_

"… es Edward Elric."

_Silencio._

"¿Qu…qué?" balbuceó Envy sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Rápidamente notó la mirada perpleja de Lust y retomó la compostura. "Ah, Edward Elric, bien. No me esperaba un nombre así, aunque la verdad, no se que esperaba…" lanzó una risa forzada mientras su corazón volvía a latir. Qué idiota era¿cuántos Edward hay en el mundo¡Pues miles¡Ni siquiera sabía el apellido de Edward! Seguramente sería algo así como Johnson o Wittemberg, no Elric. Nunca Elric.

_Pero… ¿Y si _sí_ lo era…?_

No, no. Era imposible. Completamente improbable. Pero aún así… aún así…Tenía que estar seguro.

"Y… ¿Qué más saben de él? Su físico, por ejemplo…"

"Sloth consiguió una foto, pero no la tengo aquí en este minuto. Si no mal recuerdo, era un chico de unos 15, con pelo rubio y largo y ojos de un tono parecido al dorado. Pero bueno, te la mandaré a penas Sloth vuelva, creo que tenía que matar a un par de mafiosos arrepentidos… ey… ey… ¿Envy¿Qué te pasa?"

Era él. Oh demonios. Era él. Edward. _Su _Edward… _era su presa…_

"¿Envy¿Qué ocurre?" Lust estaba perdiendo la paciencia del otro lado de la pantalla, y miraba a Envy como queriendo abofetearlo para ver si se recuperaba. Reprimió el impulso de gritarle mientras zamarreaba la pantalla queriendo hacer lo mismo con él. Por suerte, en ese minuto Envy habló.

"N-no es nada… Creo que algo me cayó mal al estómago, sólo eso…"

Lust profirió un suspiro. "Deberías cuidarte más. Podrían intentar envenenarte¿Sabes? Y por cierto¿dónde comes¿Dónde te estás alojando?"

"En un hotel barato… no te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio" Envy se detuvo y miró a Lust con desconfianza. "Ey¿desde cuándo te preocupa tanto cómo esté?"

"Desde que Dante me lo pidió, es realmente necesario que completes tu misión." La mujer se miró las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, y luego pareció recordar algo especialmente agradable. "Y hablando de misiones…" agregó, "hay una para ti."

Envy frunció el ceño. ¿De qué se trataría esta vez…?

* * *

Bien. 

Eso fue _extraño._

Un segundo, tenía a Envy sobre él (_oooh si_), besándolo (_OOOH si_), bajando el cierre de su pantalón (_OOOOOOOH SIII!)_; y al segundo siguiente, está tirado sobre su sofá mirando aturdido la puerta por donde Envy había salido corriendo.  
Sólo un pensamiento cabía en la mente de Edward:

_¿Qué demonios ocurre?_

Se veía que Envy lo estaba disfrutando. OOOH si. Y él también, claro está. Y de repente el susodicho sale corriendo de la "escena del crimen".

_Bien… _Pensó Edward. _Aquí hay algo que NO encaja._

Bajó la vista hacia los cuadernos desparramados en el suelo del living, a su camisa tirada unos metros más allá, a su corbata amarrando sus muñecas (_cómo llegó ahí…?)_, a la puerta cerrada que daba al pasillo. Y de repente, todo tuvo sentido. Oh, pues claro¿Qué iba a ser si no? Estaba soñando. Soñó que Envy casi se lo violaba (bajo su consentimiento, así que no sería una violación, pero dejemos eso de lado…) y ahora aún estaba dentro del sueño, en el que Envy había salido corriendo… bueno, SÍ era extraño que saliera corriendo, pero ¿qué iba a hacerle? Los sueños nunca tienen mucho sentido. Ahora seguiría soñando un rato más y luego despertaría en el sofá o sobre sus cuadernos, quizás el de química o aritmética. Y tendría que hacer las tareas. Diablos, tenía que despertarse rápido. Quizás si se dormía en el sueño despertaría en realidad… Con la cabeza revuelta como estaba, la idea le pareció una verdad incuestionable y, con esto en mente, se derrumbó sobre el sillón, quedándose dormido pocos segundos después.

* * *

Cerrar sesión. Apagar computador. Levantarse de la silla. Salir de la pieza. Cerrar la puerta. No asomarse al living. Subir las escaleras. Entrar a su dormitorio. Cerrar la puerta. Sentarse sobre la cama. Y pensar… pensar… 

Envy hacía todo mecánicamente, como un títere sacado de un pequeño teatro. El mundo parecía estar girando a un ritmo diferente, y con cada giro, su corazón repetía dos simples frases:

_No puede ser._

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Edward… Edward era… ¿el hijo de Hohenheim? Su Edward… ¿Era el hijo de ese imbécil? No, no podía ser. Sencillamente, no podía ser…  
Una vocecita impetuosa en su cabeza intentaba hacerle entrar en razón. _Ese pelo y color de ojos tan especiales de Edward, _decía_¿Acaso no eran idénticos a los de ese hijo de perra?_

_No te atrevas a compararlos. _Gritaba el corazón desesperado. _No te atrevas a comparar un solo aspecto de mi Edward con ese jodido idiota._

Hubo una pequeña pausa, en que ambas voces callaron y se sumieron en un silencio tan profundo como el de la única persona presente en la habitación. Envy sencillamente seguía mirando fijamente hacia delante, y sus labios se movían en un constante murmullo de incredulidad, de negación, de miedo.

No podía ser… pero así era. Edward era el hijo de Hohenheim, y como tal, tenía que matarlo.

El salvajismo de la sola idea le produjo una repugnancia tal que contorsionó su cara en una mueca de desprecio. ¿Matar a Edward? Ahora le parecía la cosa más impensable en el mundo entero. ¿Matar a quien amaba? Era imposible, era horrible, era salvaje. ¿Cómo podía si quiera ocurrírsele esa idea?  
Incluso en su estado de shock, Envy pudo ver el malévolo humor oscuro de la escena. Él, el asesino más temido del mundo a estas alturas, sintiendo repugnancia por una simple muerte humana.  
Pero no era una simple muerte humana. Sería la muerte de dos. Pues Envy sabía que, sin Ed, el tampoco podría seguir viviendo.

Si alguna situación de su vida hubiera tenido que llevar el título de "dilema" en mayúscula y negrita, Envy habría elegido esa.

Pero, pensándolo dos veces… Edward era el hijo de Hohenheim, sí, pero no por eso tenía que matarlo. Uno no elige a sus padres, y vamos, conocía a Edward: sabía que él no habría elegido a Hohenheim como su padre de haber podido. Si alguien merecía la muerte, sería el mismo Hohenheim, no su hijo. Pero… si lo mataba… ¿No se entristecería Edward¿Acaso no lo odiaría¿Acaso no volvería a hablarle más que para gritarle "asesino"?

Otro maldito dilema.

¿Su venganza o la felicidad de Edward¿El placer de concretar la acción con la que había soñado desde la muerte de su madre, o una sola sonrisa en la cara de su amado?

Envy suspiró. Se estaba volviendo demasiado romántico, sonaba hostigante y meloso incluso en sus pensamientos. ¡_"Una sola sonrisa en la cara de su amado"_! Vaya, esto del amor realmente le caía mal, casi parecía un mal novelista para adolescentes. Sonrió con malicia, sintiendo que por fin se había relajado y podía pensar con claridad. No mataría a Edward, ese era un punto seguro; pero tampoco dejaría su venganza inconclusa. Sencillamente, esperaría. Por ahora, debía preocuparse de cosas más inmediatas, como su nueva misión, y luego se dedicaría a planear una venganza que no afectara a Edward, pero devastara completamente a Hohenheim.  
Sonrió una vez más. Sólo debía tener paciencia. De seguro llegaría el momento propicio para ello.

* * *

Despertó tirado sobre el sofá, con la camisa mal puesta y sus cuadernos esparcidos por el piso. Los miró un par de segundos sin comprender, como si los cuadernos tuvieran salido patas y hubieran llegado solos hasta allí. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se quitaba algunos mechones dorados de los ojos, sin lograr recordar qué hacía ahí tirado. Y de súbito, recordó todo su supuesto "sueño".  
Tuvo dos efectos inmediatos: primero, que lo despertó completamente, y segundo, que lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas. ¡Pues vaya sueño¿Cómo se le ocurría a su subconsciente hacerle pasar por semejante situación?  
"Pero bueno," se dijo. "pensándolo ahora, el sueño había parecido… tan genia- REAL, real, eso, real…" Nuevo sonrojo por parte de Edward. Lo mejor sería no pensar en eso. Si. No pensaría en eso. 

Soltó un suspiro. Qué fácil era decirlo…

* * *

Envy intentó sacar los múltiples dilemas de su cabeza. Ahora mismo tenía un problema más inmediato: la misión. Le venía como un ají en el culo en esos momentos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Dante era capaz de aporrearlo hasta la muerte por no cumplirla. 

Resoplando, cerró la puerta de la pieza y comenzó a buscar la guía de teléfonos que Sloth le había obligado a comprar. "La biblioteca de Santiago". ¿Qué demonios era eso y dónde estaba? No era idiota, sabía lo que era una biblioteca, pero no concebía que su misión tuviera lugar ahí. ¿Robar información¡Es lo más aburrido que pisa la faz de la Tierra! Le había soltado una carcajada a Lust diciendo "¡Qué idiota eres¡Toda la información que quieras puedo robarla por Internet!" Pero claaaaro, juuuusto **ese** _tenía_ que ser un documento de alta seguridad escrito en clave y guardado como un libro más en la maldita biblioteca. ¡Y ni siquiera podía matar a nadie! Le advirtieron que un asesinato en una biblioteca sería una tremenda noticia, sobre todo en esa, inaugurada hace poco y con esas tamañas proporciones.

Buf.

Así que buscar un libro y sin matar. No tenía idea de cuántas veces había pensado ya esto, pero la situación lo ameritaba, al menos una vez más:  
Esto no podía estar pasando.

Las 11. Envy aguantó la respiración un par de segundos para escuchar cualquier ruido que pudiera salir de la pieza de Edward. Nada. Seguramente ya estaba dormido como un tronco. Le llamó la atención que no hubiera salido, dado que era viernes, pero no se lo cuestionó demasiado. Mejor que estuviera durmiendo: era el momento perfecto para salir: Se levantó lentamente, poniéndose un par de pantalones negros y una polera del mismo color. Se amarró el pelo en una cola muy gruesa y se encasquetó un gorro negro también para sostenerlo un poco mejor.

Respiró profundamente para alejar ideas sádicas de su mente. Debería acostumbrarse al nuevo precepto "sin matar". Por lo menos por esta noche.

Abrió la ventana muy lentamente, apagó la luz y descorrió las cortinas. Se paró en el marco de la ventana, sintiendo la brisa fría en la cara. Se sujetó con ambas manos, dobló las rodillas preparándose para el salto…

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

…y quedó helado.

Se volteó tan rápidamente que casi pierde el equilibrio. Ed estaba inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, con su pijama de lino y expresión de desconcierto.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Una ráfaga de viento entró en la habitación, aumentando el frío interno de cada uno. Las manos de Envy temblaron. ¿Qué hacer? Lo había descubierto, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ya estaría muerto, pero estaba hablando de Edward…  
Y vuelta a su discusión anterior, la que había tenido lugar más temprano esa misma tarde.  
¿Matar o no matar?  
¿Odiar o no odiar?  
¿Amar o no amar?

La cabeza de Ed era un torbellino aún más desastroso, como todas las mentes inteligentes que no logran comprender. Eran mil interrogantes, pero podían resumirse en una¿Qué estaba haciendo Envy parado en el marco de la ventana, vestido de negro, a las once de la noche?  
¿Por qué?  
_¿Por qué?_

"Ed, yo…" Pero¿Qué decir¿Qué podía arreglar esto?

"Dime, Envy…" Edward intentó que su voz sonara firme, pero no pudo evitar que temblara. "¿Qué estás haciendo¿A dónde vas?"

_A tomar el fresco matutino_, pensó en decirle Envy. Una mentira más, que era un actor de teatro y tenía una representación, que era un policía infiltrado, qué se yo. Una mentira blanca, nada más…

"Pero no me mientas, Envy. Quiero la verdad."

No podía mentirle. No a esos ojos, no a esa voz. No podía mentirle a su Edward.  
Bajó de la ventana y caminó hacia él. Lo tomó de las manos, de la manera más tierna posible.

"Si me das algo de tiempo… te lo contaré todo."

* * *

Se sentaron sobre la cama de Ed, prendieron una pequeña lámpara y luego vino en silencio. Los ojos dorados buscaron los morados indecisos, dándoles el valor para comenzar. Envy le dirigió una ligera sonrisa, respiró profundamente y comenzó su relato. 

Le contó absolutamente todo. La historia de su madre, la suya propia, lo que le hizo Hohenheim, pero siempre llamándolo "ese bastardo". Le habló de Dante, de los Homunuculus, de por qué estaba en Chile, de lo que debía hacer ahora, de su misión. Lo único que omitió fue lo más importante: que debía matarlo.  
Edward escuchó todo el relato con los ojos fijos en la cara de Envy, absorbiendo cada palabra, sin interrumpir ni una vez. Nunca lo tildó de irracional ni lo llamó mentiroso: sabía que Envy decía la verdad. No importaba cómo, sencillamente, lo sabía. Cuando la historia terminó, Ed lanzó un suspiro mientras apartaba su vista por primera vez de Envy para fijarla en el suelo. Se levantó sin ruido y comenzó a pasear por la pieza, reflexionando sobre lo que había escuchado.  
Pasaron los minutos. Finalmente volvió a mirar a Envy, y con su voz más seria preguntó: "Ya me dijiste todo lo que estás haciendo, pero no tocaste el tema más importante: _¿Por qué _lo estás haciendo?"

La pregunta tomó a Envy por sorpresa. Balbuceó un par de veces pero no logró articular palabra. Luego de unos segundos, comprendió por qué: ni él mismo conocía la respuesta.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por odio a Hohenheim?

¿Por miedo a Dante?

…¿Por qué?

Comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

No notó que Edward se había acercado a él. No notó que levantaba sus brazos. Sólo sintió la cálida presión de sus manos en sus mejillas y su dulce voz llamando su nombre.

"Envy… tú… ¿Dejarías esto?"

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

"¿Qué si lo dejaría?" calló unos momentos. "Podría, pero… todo esto, por horrible que sea, es mi vida, es todo lo que tengo. Si lo dejo todo… ¿Qué me quedaría entonces¿Qué tendría entonces?"

"Me tendrías a mí, Envy."

Por unos segundos, sólo se escuchó el ritmo acelerado de ambos corazones. Dejar todo por Edward… sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

"Prométemelo, Envy." La voz titubeante de Edward rebosaba de preocupación. "Prométeme que lo dejarás."

Un suspiro. Una sonrisa.

"Después de esta misión… lo dejaré."

Y un beso.

Al separarse, Ed apartó la mirada, completamente sonrojado, haciendo que Envy no pudiera evitar una pequeña risita.

"Te… te ayudaré."

Envy lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Te ayudaré." Insistió Edward con la obstinación y terquedad de un niño pequeño. "Así terminarás más rápido¿no? Y podrás dejar todo esto mucho antes.

Le sonrió. Una sonrisa abierta y hermosa que devolvió el vigor a los ojos morados, una sonrisa que confirmó sus sospechas:  
Era capaz de dejar todo por Edward.

¿Pero podría Edward dejar todo por él?

* * *

Bien. 

Es cursi.

Es exagerado.

Es malo.

LO SE!

Lo sientoooooo T-T. ojala que no lo hayan encontrado igual k yo y aun no hayan perdido su confienza en mi n.nUera un capítulo de demasiada reflexión, asi que para compensar el proximo es 200 por cientoACCION! YEAH! xD

(pero no se cuanto me demore n.nU)

Ojala les haya gustado! sean buenos y no me critiquen demasiado en sus reviews xD


	6. Donde el pánico amenaza

EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH! CAPÍTULO SEIIIIIIIISSSSS!

63 REVIEWS! WAAAAAAAHHHHH soy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz (snif, sniif) xD

Asi k no encontraron TAN malo el cap anterior? Aaaaah k alivioooo n-n (no me gustaba . ) jaja pero encuentro que este si quedó bien! (aleluya…) ¬¬ (nnU)  
… yo y mi doble personalidad xD

BIEN! Entonces, sobre este cap:  
- tiene cometarios MUY random. En serio. Mi otra personalidad (yooo! Yoooooooo!) …ella, ella ¬¬ bueno, ella tb hace comentarios… pero bueno, es lo k hay xD

- tiene ACCIÓN! WEEEEEI! xD … en ambos sentidos… o quizas solo en uno… depende como lo mires…

- me creerían si les digo k lo tengo listo hace muchisimo y no había podido tipearlo? . EN VERDAD LO SIENTOOO! Pero por lo menos ahora no es una mierda de capitulo como antes nn me reí escribiéndolo, asi k ojalá q ustedes se rian mucho más leyéndolo!

Ultimo comentario… para los chilenos y extranjeros enterados, una especie de pequeña encuesta de "conciencia social"¿qué opinan del paro estudiantil? A kien le de el animo, le agradecería muchisimo su respuesta n-n  
(mi colegio estuvo en paro toda la semana pasada…)

Y ahora sí! Al capítulooooooo!

Disfruten! n-n

* * *

EN TODOS LADOS 

Capítulo 6: Donde el pánico amenaza (y se pierden los estribos)

Uno pensaría que un viernes a medianoche, una ciudad como Santiago bulliría de ruidos y colores. Que las calles estarían llenas de gente y se escucharían risas en cada esquina, seguidas de canturreos e insinuaciones. Eso es lo que esperaba Envy, por lo menos. Pero parecía como si la ciudad entera estuviera bajo un sopor sobrenatural: No se veía a  
nadie, salvo un par de pelagatos que caminaban a paso rápido por las callejuelas. Era como si hubieran entrado en un vórtice temporal de índole realmente extraña. Incluso Ed parecía sorprendido, cuando salía a esas horas siempre había gente en las calles, siempre sonaba música en cada rincón de la ciudad. Lo inquietaba. Era como si toda la ciudad supiera lo que iba a hacer y lo estuviera esperando. Era como si la ciudad entera estuviera en actitud expectante, con sus ventanas iluminadas fijas en él. Así, al menos, era como lo percibía Ed.

A Envy no le molestaba. Le gustaba el bullicio de las grandes ciudades, pero algo de calme no venía mal para variar. Miró de reojo a Edward y creyó que casi podía oler su miedo. Le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros en actitud protectiva, y lo invitó a avanzar.  
Salieron de la casa y echaron a andar con paso rápido hacia la avenida más cercana. Pasaban autos muy de tanto en tanto, lo que ayudó a Envy con el plan que estaba tramando. A esas horas el metro ya estaba cerrado, pero siempre había taxis. Sencillamente haría parar uno, le pediría al taxista que se bajara para ayudarle con su equipaje, lo noquearía y _voilà,_ tendrían medio de transporte para llegar sin problemas hasta la biblioteca. Naturalmente lamentaba no poder matar al maldito taxista, y sabía que no podía dejarlo tirado en la calle así como así, pero no le importaba: se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

No dijo nada a Edward, claro. Sabía que se escandalizaría si se lo comentaba. Así que sencillamente detuvo un taxi, procedió según lo que había planeado y luego dejó el cuerpo inconciente del taxista en la cuneta, con una botella de vino (vacía, por supuesto. No pretendía malgastar alcohol en un vago como ese) firmemente asida en la mano, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Ed. Se subió rápidamente al asiento del conductor, y le hizo un gesto a Edward, invitándolo a entrar. El rubio lo miró dubitativo, comenzando a arrepentirse y con cara de querer hacer cualquier cosa menos subir a un taxi robado. Le costó una sonrisa y un guiño convencerlo de que subiera, junto con  
un "todo va a estar bien" susurrado a media voz. Recibió a cambio la expresión de resignación en la cara de Ed y su cálida figura a su lado en el taxi.

"Olvidé decirte algo…" dijo Envy lentamente, mientras encendía el motor.

"…Nunca aprendí a manejar."

La cara de Edward en ese instante no tuvo precio.  
Entre sonoras carcajadas, Envy apretó el acelerador a fondo y el taxi salió disparado a 100 Km./hra por Avenida Tobalaba (donde, dicho sea de paso, la velocidad sugerida era de 70 Km./hra) Ed se aferró al asiento como a su vida mientras intentaba abrocharse el cinturón, para luego gritarle a Envy "¡MÁS DESPACIO, IDIOTA¿QUIERES MATARNOS!"  
Sólo logró que el velocímetro aumentara de 100 a casi 130Km/hra (…y los 70 Km. sugeridos…?) Envy volvió a reír por el saludable color blanquecino que adquirió la piel de Edward, omitiendo por completo los chirridos del motor, que parecía estar a punto de fundirse.  
"Qué importa" pensó, "ya robaré otro."  
Y aceleró sólo un poco más mientras doblaba hacia la Alameda ahuyentando a todo ser viviente con tan mala suerte como para encontrarse allí en esos momentos.

* * *

Llegaron en diez minutos. Era un verdadero récord. Envy tiró (estacionar estaría mal usado) el taxi moribundo a unas cinco cuadras de su destino final y luego emprendieron el camino a pie, evitando los pocos faroles que no habían sufrido el reciente ataque de pedradas. Edward estaba mareado, su cara había pasado de blanco a un tinte verduzco realmente _horrible. _Para animarlo, Envy lo tomó en brazos cual novio que lleva a su prometida al altar, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. 

"¡BÁJAME!" le ordenó Ed. El aludido arqueó una ceja.

"Bien." Y lo soltó sin miramientos, dejando que el rubio se diera de lleno contra el piso.

"¡AUGH!" se escuchó desde la cara semi aplastada de Ed contra el pavimento. Tenía la espalda arqueada por la caída, y la mente de alcantarilla de Envy lo relacionó en seguida con…

"¿Envy, qué estás haciendo!"

Sin previo aviso, Envy se arrodilló con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo caído de Edward, a la altura de su cintura. Podrán imaginarse la posición. Dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio, y lo obligó a levantar la cara tirándolo por su trenza sin demasiado cuidado.

"Aaaaaaah… E-envy… qu-qué…"

"Quieres esto¿No?" La voz de Envy sonó seria. Había estado demasiado tiempo jugando al adolescente tierno que sólo quiere un par de besitos y nada más. Y sabía que él NO ERA así. Necesitaba a Edward: en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo instante. Aunque pudieran apresarlo por escándalo en la vía pública si lo hacía. Bien… _quizás_ no era tan buena idea. Pero no podía aguantarlo, tenía que decirlo por lo menos…  
Se acercó a la oreja de Edward.

"Pues yo sí. Quiero poseerte, Ed. Aquí y ahora."

Y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuello de manera tan lasciva que ni siquiera una monja lesbiana de 102 años hubiera podido reprimir un gemido.

"Aaaaaaah…! E-envy!"

"Eso es, Edo… grita para mí… Vuelve a decir mi nombre…"

"Envy… Envy…!"

"Eso es… eso es…"

"¡EEEEEENVYYYYYYY!"

**PAF.**

"PAF" siendo el sonido de la mano de Edward al impactar con la mejilla izquierda de Envy.

El agredido parpadeó un par de segundos, sobándose el área afectada.

"¿Q…qué?"

"¡Te quedaste mirando el infinito con cara de baboso!" le espetó un bastante enojado Ed, que lo miraba entre incrédulo y furioso. "¡Mira que ni siquiera ayudarme a levantarme después de que TÚ MISMO me tiraras al piso¡Te grité unas 10 veces y no reaccionabas¿Qué demonios te pasó¿Y por qué la cara de baboso?"

"¿QUÉ CARA DE BABOSO!"

**PAF.**

Nótese la diferencia entre ambos "PAF"s, siendo el segundo el sonido del puño de Envy contra la cabeza de Edward, seguido de una inevitable caída por parte de este último.

"¡Aaaaaauuuuch!" Se quejó Ed, maldiciendo su suerte y preguntándose qué tan posible era quedar en la misma posición dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. Por su parte, Envy profirió un pequeño suspiro. _¿Por qué será que Edward siempre termina en esta posición?_ Se preguntó mientras reía para sus adentros. _Aunque quizás… es su "destino"… _

Recordó la escena que su pervertida imaginación había creado y le entraron unos deseos irrefrenables de reinterpretarla. Pero… ¿cómo se lo tomaría Ed?

(Quien, dicho sea de paso, continuaba en el suelo.)

"¿No te apetece ayudarme, maldita palmera?" gruñó el cuerpo que se apastaba contra el pavimento.

"¡A quién llamas palmera, camarón cabrón!" dijo la Palmera pateando el pequeño cuerpo del pobre camarón.

"¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHH¡ESO DUELEEEEEE!"

En ese momento, un carabinero pasó vigilando por la acera del frente. Los miró fijamente un momento y luego se dirigió hacia ellos.

_Bien, este no es momento de jugar_, se dijo Envy. "Por esta vez, te salvaste." Dijo con una sonrisa malévola al tiempo que ayudaba a Edward a levantarse.

El carabinero se detuvo en seco al ver a Ed. Por su cara, se notaba que había creído que era una chica y Envy quería… digamos, "aprovecharse de ella" (ey, espera, el rating es T, no? Bah! Entonces nada de censura! Quería violársela y follársela a más no poder!) …puedo seguir con la historia? ¬¬(…ups nnU) , pero no sabía qué creer ahora.

"Hum… ¿Señorita¿Se encuentra bien?"

Minuto de silencio.

"**¿CREES QUE SOY MUJER, HIJO DE PERRA!"**

Edward se abalanzó sobre el carabinero mientras este gritaba "¡NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN OFENDERLO¡CÁLMESE, POR FVOR!" sin ningún resultado. Quedó reducido a una masa palpitante que tartamudeaba "perdón…" y sangraba semi colgando de la cuneta (n/a: weeeeeeeeeeiii xD). Edward se alejó a paso enojado y triunfante, mientras Envy lanzaba un silbido de aprobación y lo alcanzaba en un par de grandes zancadas. Volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros, advirtiendo con regocijo cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

"¡Eres muy bueno en esto, Edo¿Seguro que no quieres trabajar conmigo?

Se miraron seriamente unos segundos y luego explotaron en risas.

Siguieron su camino hacia la biblioteca con paso relajado y riendo de tanto en tanto. Por momentos, Envy miraba fijamente a Ed recordando su fantasía. Cuando el rubio le preguntaba si ocurría algo, sencillamente reía, lo acercaba más hacia él y lo besaba. Aún no estaba preparado. Si no quería ahuyentarlo, tendría que esperar. Y esperaría. Sabía que lo quería tanto como para reprimir su deseo.

O por lo menos para intentarlo.

* * *

"Ahora viene lo difícil" dijo Envy desperezándose, mientras miraba el edificio. "Tenemos que entrar." 

Edward respiró profundamente y asintió. Envy lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a uno de los costados del edificio, donde se mantenía una pequeña ventana abierta para ventilación. Miró a todos lados, y al no notar presencia, sacó un pequeño alicate de su mochila y comenzó a torcer los alambres de la cerca que cubría la ventana. Con cuidad removió la rejilla, asomó la cabeza y sonrió. "Qué bueno que me acompañaste, O'chibi-san. Este ducto es demasiado pequeño para mí, pero para ti es perfecto." Rió y apagó el grito enojado de Edward con sus labios.

Segundos después, Ed se encaramaba en el ducto mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Envy.

"Según el plano, tienes que seguir unos 20 metros y bajar por este mismo conducto. Te encontrarás en el pasillo de seguridad, donde está instalado el sistema de alarmas de esta zona. Sólo tienes que desactivarlo con este código…" y le extendió la mano con un papel en que se veía una complicada serie de números y letras.

"¿Co-cómo-d- de dónde sacaste esto?"

"Hackeé la página del congreso." Dijo Envy guiñándole un ojo. "Encontrar los planos fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, su seguridad virtual es muy baja." Emitió un leve bufido de desprecio, esperaba algo más difícil. "Cuando hayas desactivado las alarmas, entraré por la ventana del tercer piso y…"

"¡Cómo pretendes llegar al tercer piso!" Ed casi pierde el equilibrio. Envy rió y lo animó a volver a entrar al ducto.

"Pues escalando, _koi._"

Edward se puso completamente rojo y se apresuró a meterse en el estrecho conducto para que Envy no lo notara, cosa que a éste le causó mucha gracia. Cuando llevaba gateando unos diez metros, su corazón aún latía con fuerza y su cabeza bullía de emoción.

_Koi… me llamó koi…, _pensaba. _Koi… como koibito… como amante… como "mi amor"…_

Tan perdido estaba en sus felices pensamientos que no notó que el conducto terminaba su recorrido horizontal y se precipitaba hacia abajo. Un "¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" seguido de un "TWACK" le indicaron su caída al joven que esperaba afuera. No pudo contener la risa, pero decidió no molestar con eso al pequeño: era conciente del tremendo esfuerzo que hacía.

Después de un par de segundos revisando daños en su anatomía, Ed se levantó y apresuradamente comenzó a buscar el panel de control de las alarmas. Lo encontró sin mucha dificultad (punto para sus habilidades de observador) y rápidamente digitó el código que Envy le había dado (punto para todas esas horas en MSN que te permiten typear rápido). Se escuchó un "piii-----" y las alarmas se apagaron. Edward se dejó caer en el piso al tiempo que respiraba profundamente.

"Bien. Ahora a esperar a Envy…"

"No tienes nada que esperar."

* * *

Trepar por la pared de ladrillo fue sencillo. Entrar por la ventana, pan comido. Recorrer a paso rápido por los pasillos que lo llevarían al objetivo de la misión, incluso más fácil. La parte difícil vino cuando Envy se encontró frente a los cientos de estantes, repletos de billones y billones de libros. Bien, quizás no billones, pero así le pareció a Envy. 

Se abstuvo de gritar "¡CÓMO MIERDA METEN TANTOS LIBROS EN UN SOLO LUGAR¿A QUÉ DEGENERADO SE LE OCURRIÓ INVENTAR LAS BIBLIOTECAS!" pero ganas no le faltaron. Refunfuñando, comenzó a recorrer con la mirada los miles de estantes, buscando el que debía contener el dichoso libro. Para su fortuna lo encontró casi en seguida, pero no se hallaba de ánimo para mirar libro por libro, así que sencillamente fue tirándolos todos al piso hasta dar con el indicado. Una forma bastante práctica, claro, a menos que uno haya entrado completamente ilegal a un lugar protegido como este que seguramente debía estar lleno de guardias.

ESTABA lleno de guardias.

Envy hacía un estruendo HORRIBLE.

Por lo tanto, no lo sorprendió que dos guardias llegaran corriendo y lo increparan duramente. Envy se limitó a sonreír hasta que el primero de los guardias (un tipo con un cigarrillo permanentemente en los labios) se hartó y avanzó hacia él para aprisionarlo. Esa fue la señal de partida para Envy. Dando un salto, se colocó detrás del guardia y le propinó un golpe en la nuca. Luego, con una agilidad y estilo dignos de un bailarín, lanzó una patada al segundo oficial, alcanzándolo de lleno en el estómago. Se acercó tranquilamente y repitió el golpe, dejando a ambos protectores de la ley knockeados en el piso. Sintió el impulso de silbar mientras caminaba por el pasillo a oscuras con el libro bajo el brazo, pero algo lo detuvo: era imposible que un lugar como ese contara con dos guardias, y además, él no era el único que había hecho un estruendo tremendo…

Escuchó pasos en los pisos inferiores, y una voz desconocida. Tuvo un presentimiento horrible, que lo impulsó a correr a toda velocidad escaleras abajo.

_¡Edward…!_

* * *

"_No tienes nada que esperar."_

Edward se levantó y volteó en menos de un segundo. Se encontró de cara a un guardia vestido de azul que lo apuntaba con un revólver, sin el menor miramiento.  
Palideció tanto que podría haberse hecho pasar por un fantasma. El oficial siguió apuntándolo por lo que le pareció una eternidad, y aunque no podía pensar en nada, su subconsciente lentamente comenzó a asociar los rasgos del oficial de azul a los de alguien que había visto años antes.  
Por fin recordó completamente. Y no supo si debía aliviarse o desesperarse aún más.

_¿Roy¿Roy Mustang?_

* * *

Lo conoció en uno de los llamados "eventos oficiales" a los que debía asistir su padre cuando aún vivía en Chile. Estaban en reunión todos los cónsules más importantes en el palacio de La Moneda, la casa oficial del gobierno. Se estaba celebrando la elección del nuevo presidente, por lo que la seguridad era realmente estricta. Ed y Alphonse tenían unos siete y seis años respectivamente, y se hallaban jugando en el jardín de los naranjos. Cuando quisieron volver con sus padres, se perdieron en uno de los muchos pasillos del edificio. Vagaron lo que a ellos les pareció horas, pero fueron sólo minutos, hasta que se toparon con un joven oficial que montaba guardia en uno de los salones. Se lanzaron a él llorando, sin lograr explicarle qué ocurría. Logró que se calmaran con un par de gritos, para luego preguntarles más dulcemente si se habían perdido, y dónde estaban sus padres. 

"Papá y mamá están en el salón con los otros señores" había dicho Alphonse.

El oficial había fruncido el cejo ante la vaga respuesta del niño, y decidió cambiar la pregunta. "Y… ¿cómo se llama su papá?" preguntó.

"¡Hohenheim Elric!" contestaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

"¿El cónsul¡Debe estar en la celebración!" miró a los dos pequeños rubiecitos y no pudo evitar enternecerse al menos un poco. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza al menor y sonrió. "No se preocupen. Yo los llevaré con su padre."

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SEÑOR!" había dicho Edward con una gran sonrisa, mientras el guardia comenzaba a llevarlos al salón de fiestas.

"¿Señor?" dijo Ed poco después.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Podría decirme su nombre?" Ed lo miró con la cara radiante de felicidad. "Quiero decirle a papá el nombre del hombre que nos ayudó."

El guardia rió y volvió a palmotear las cabezas de ambos hermanos.

"Claro, niños. Mi nombre es Roy Mustang."

* * *

Roy Mustang. 

El hombre que lo había ayudado ayer…  
…lo arrestaría hoy.

Mustang mantenía la vista fija en él, y no dejaba de apuntarlo con su pistola. Ed no intentó moverse, el miedo lo mantenía completamente pegado a la pared como el mejor adhesivo. Miró los ojos cafés de Mustang y notó un perceptible titubeo en él. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar la pistola y Ed creyó vislumbrar un brillo morado detrás de él. La voz de Roy sonó tan profunda como insegura.

"…Elric?"

Un golpe seco, y Roy Mustang cayó desmayado en el piso, dejando visible la figura de Envy, con la mano aún rígida en la posición del golpe. Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia Edward, lo agarró de la muñeca y gritando "¡VAMOS!" lo obligó a salir del edificio.

Corrieron unas cinco cuadras, Envy llevando a Edward con una mano y sujetando el pequeño libro bajo el otro brazo. En la primera avenida, Envy se detuvo para pedir un taxi. Entró apresuradamente, peor Ed se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta.

"¡Edward¿Qué te ocurre¡Sube!"

Pero el aludido no se movía.

Refunfuñando, Envy salió del taxi y tomó al rubio por los hombros. "¡Tienes que subir¡Hay que escapar!"

"Nombre…" murmuró Ed, con la mirada perdida.

Envy notó que había llegado a un grado de palidez extrema: el pánico.

"¿Nombre¿Qué nombre?" le peguntó.

"El guardia… sabe quién soy… tiene mi nombre…"

* * *

TA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 

Bien, por lo menos cumplí con mi palabra, habia ALGO de accion xD diganme si son demasiado random los comentarios, como para ver si los elimino o no please! n-n

Otro comentario random: han visto yami no matsuei? K tal es? (…..lo se, ando demasiado random xD)

Hasta la proxima! n-n


	7. Aviso

Bien… hace tiempo me dije "voy a hacer esto" pero, para variar, no me hice caso.

Lo primero que tengo que decirles es…

No me maten? Por favor? TT

Comencé a escribir esta historia en enero del año pasado, y logré continuarlo hasta junio. Cuando comencé, creí que escribiría un par de capítulos (unos dos o tres) y terminaría la historia. Pero descubrí que a la gente _le gustaba. _¿Saben? Me esforcé muchísimo para hacer algo bueno. Hice un resumen de cada capítulo para tener claro el avance de la trama, hice bocetos de las escenas, pedí opiniones, me documenté (lo que se traduce en que vi la serie como cinco mil veces P), etc…

Y luego se me pasó.

Así nada más.

Me dio una pena horrible!!

Pero se me pasó la obsesión por Fullmetal, y sencillamente no logré escribir lo que quedaba de la historia. Guardé todo lo que había apuntado, y tiempo después, cuando lo encontré, me planté frente al computador pensando escribirlo todo… y no pude. Toda la inspiración (si es que la hubo alguna vez) se había ido.

Así que les debo unas TREMENDAS disculpas TT EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!

No creí que esto fuese necesario, supuse que después de un tiempo corto la historia se olvidaría y listo… pero me han seguido llegando reviews durante este año en que no he actualizado NADA. No podía creérmelo, cada vez que abría mi correo y había algo esperándome. Cada una de esas veces me propuse empezar de nuevo… y no lo logré.

MIL DISCULPAS a las que aún les interesaba la historia TT si quieren puedo decirles cómo tenía pensado que terminase pero no creo que sirva de nada …

Si aún me odian… perdón, en serio.

Pero si por alguna casualidad tienen ganas de seguir leyéndome… abandoné el mundo del fanfiction para dedicarme a mis propios personajes. Les interesa leer mis trabajos? Cuentos, poemas, cosas medianamente serias? De ser así, pueden encontrarme en deviantart. Mi usuario sigue siendo MiyuriKnipping.

Muchos saludos y MILLONES DE GRACIAS a mis lectores!! (van a creer que "En todos lados" acumuló 3655 HITS?!? Y 105 comentarios!!! Muchísimo mejor de lo que me atreví a soñar…) De no ser por ustedes seguramente la historia hubiese llegado sólo al segundo capítulo en lugar del sexto…  
…escribo esto y me dan ganas de matarme o seguir con la historia

Pero prefiero que queden con la impresión de "la autora es una maldita floja" antes que "la historia es una maldita mierda", porque en eso se convertiría si la sigo ahora (le perdí el timing por completo TT)

Ya, me dejo de dar la lata

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

-Miyuri.


	8. Segundo Aviso!

Espero que este aviso no les de esperanzas sobre la posible continuación de esta historia: la verdad es que a estas alturas ya ni recuerdo muy bien qué pretendía hacer con ella…

PERO LES TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS!!

Tienen ganas de leer algo... novedoso? Qué me dicen de una novela (Sí, una NOVELA, una obra COMPLETA!)… sobre LICÁNTROPOS?

Sé que dado que aquí me conocían solo como autora de ffics de FMA esto queda realmente fuera de contexto, pero estoy volviendo a todas las redes que alguna vez tuve para lograr que la mayor cantidad de gente posible me preste atención.

Hace un año terminé mi primera novela. Se llama OJOS DE PLATA. Trata de un híbrido, mitad hombre lobo, mitad humano, que decide matar a su padre y a toda la raza de los licántropos por un crimen que arruinó su vida…

Resumiendo: hay sangre, peleas por doquier, una trama bastante intrincada, un protagonista que a más de alguna le va a quitar el sueño y que varias más considerarán un bruto incontrolable, un viaje que atraviesa Europa desde Londres a Roma, siempre en persecución de un único objetivo… la muerte de un monstruo.

Y para hacerlo aún más agradable, a que no adivinan. Incluye yaoi. Yep Yep. Sutil, pero ahí está. Y sé que ustedes, de todo mi público, serán las que lo notarán más rápido y más lo disfrutarán.

Así que, si tienen un tiempo, ADELANTE!  
Pueden bajar la novela completamente gratis en .com

Aprovechen que aún no me responden más editoriales!

Un saludo a todas! Y ojalá este nuevo proyecto les guste incluso más que el anterior!

Miyu a.k.a. Sethna


End file.
